Pokemon Light and Darkness
by GettAmourZe
Summary: A new incredible journey awaits Ash, Pikachu and Serena! Follow them in their fantastic adventures in the new region Forsia, where they will meet new and old friends, new Pokémon and face new threats and challenges! A journey that will make them fight to realize their dreams and restore the balance between light and darkness. Amourshipping (AshxSerena)
1. Chapter 1

HEYA! We are the GettAmourZe! An italian group of Amourshippers!We are writing this story since as for now the Sun & Moon anime doesn't make us happy so we decided to try an alternative route by writing this story! Hope you will like our approach to this new adventure!

Chapter 0: Remembering the past! An amazing visit!

The Pokémon world, a place where humans live with fantastic creatures called pokémon. There are pokémon of all forms, of every color, shape and traits... some more rare, other stronger. And it is with these friends that trainers compete with each other to win different titles, the biggest is the pokémon master.

And one guy in particular want to accomplish this dream, travel far and wide, knowing more and more pokémons and make them his friends. His name is Ash Ketchum, a pokémon trainer from Pallet Town, who has traveled to different regions always accompanied by his best friend and faithful companion: Pikachu.

In this time however, our hero seems to have lost the fighting spirit that has always characterized him ...

Ash reluctantly got up from bed that day, which, however, was beautiful and illuminated by a wonderful sun. It was a bit of time that was happening, his days were mechanical: he gets up, has breakfast, do a walk on the city, greet his pokémon at professor Oak's lab, has dinner and go to sleep.

"Hello mom..."

"Good morning, dear! Did you sleep well?" greeted him his mother, miss. Delia Ketchum.

"Well... more or less.." Ash said with an annoyed face. Even Pikachu seemed to don't be able to snap the young trainer from that state of depression in which he seemed to have fallen.

Not even pokémon battles could give him the uncontrollable desire to travel. He was not informed about possible regions not yet explored, not about trainers able to beat him. He had lost his fighting spirit and the situation had begun to worry Delia: that did not seem her son.

Pikachu jumped on the table in order to eat his breakfast. Usually that time of the day was the most chaotic, Ash usually was pouncing on the food when it was ready. A full night without food was a pain for him, that was a pity he was having to face every day and he would do for the rest of his life.

Yet he did not seem in the mood to eat even a bite. This was even more traumatic than a life in which he could not eat while he sleep.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu called him, trying to understand his trainer. If he wasn't able to understand him who could have be the one?

Delia put a huge dish of pancakes in front of Ash: "Oh come on honey, if you don't eat as usual I'll have to make you swallow it by force!" She threatened him with a fork, believing to be quite convincing, but the effect was the usual of the past days.

The boy nodded meekly and began to eat. It took much longer than usual, it also seemed that Ash had made a huge effort to swallow everything. He liked his mother's food, but it was as if he couldn't swallow one bite.

Once the meal ended Ash got up from his chair: "Mom? I'm going out for a walk... do you want to come with me Pikachu?".

The electric mouse followed his trainer. He still was always his trusted friend and so he had to keep an eye on. Frankly, Delia didn't know what to do.

She waited until Ash shut the door, then she took her apron and went upstairs along with Mimey into her son's room to tidy up it. Initially, when her son had stopped tidying it, she was a bit upset, but the situation was so strange that she could not do more than sit and think about how to give him back his joy. She had begun to make the bed when she found something under the pillow: it was a picture of his son with some of his friends. Sure they were Clemont, Serena and Bonnie.

Mimey found instead a strange looking device next to a note: "Clemont's device: callfriends". She grabbed him and took it to Delia to figure out what could serve, perhaps she would know it?

Delia was immediately intrigued by the strange contraption. She pushed the ignition command and after a while the face of a blond boy with glasses appeared on the screen of the device.

"Hey Aaaa ..." Clemont stopped. He adjusted his glasses confused, not understanding who found himself in front of. "Delia?"

Delia a bit 'confused said "Hey Clemont"

"Ah... I'm sorry. The fact is that the device with you are calling me is the one I gave to and I did not expect ... "

Delia, embarrassed, interrupted him "It's me who is sorry. I presume you expected to see him on the screen!"

"Yeah right!" He pointed out the gym leader.

After a little laugh Clemont decided to go to the heart of the matter.

"Excuse me if I ask ... but Ash? I mean, why are you calling me?"

Delia sighed, a bit puzzled "Well, actually I was just tidying his room and after seeing this thing I tried to use it! But it doesn't matter.. may I ask you something? ... You and Ash are really close friends? With also the rest of the group?"

"Well yes ... I traveled with Ash, Serena and Bonnie a lot and we were very close." replied the gym leader, recalling the trip with his friends. "Could I ask you what's the problem? You do not seem to stay very good.. oh well, you are a beautiful and young woman, but it seems you are a bit tired, miss. Ketchum" asked worried the inventor.

Delia smiled at the compliment, "Thank you very much, but you see.. my son is the problem, he isn't himself anymore. He does not want to fight, he is always alone, close into his mind and does not seem to find happiness"

Lem looked at her quizzically "Who? Are we talking about the same Ash? I can hardly believe it ..."

"I assure you that is so, unfortunately. Think about how much I am surprised! I am his mother and I know him better than anyone else! "

"Well, seeing your expression I understand that it must be really so. I would like to come in person to greet him, but lately I'm quite busy at the gym... have you got any idea on how I could help you? "

"Well maybe there is something you could do ..." Delia replied thoughtfully.

Meanwhile Ash was walking in the woods. His gaze was lost as usual, he did not do anything except being with Pikachu or even alone. He had managed to hold up well that time away from Kalos, or at least initially. By the time the distance was getting worse, he was missing the region, but more he was missing the friends he had made there: Clemont, Bonnie, Alan, Goodra, Greninja and... well, thinking about her would only make him feel worse.

"Pika?"

Ash turned into the direction of his trusted companion trying to dampen a smile "Don't worry, I'm just a bit down. It'll be all right soon or later.. I hope.."

For Pikachu that "soon or later" and that "hope" did not sound good.

Ash paused and bent down under a tree " I do not know why I have not ever brought you here. It's a special place, here is where I've... I've ... never mind"

The Pokémon nooded his ears confused. Now he was beginning to understand what that place meant, he heard it while traveling in Kalos.

"Let's go home," Ash said, leaving the place with the head down.

Once back home, Ash sat down to eat his dinner, or at least tried to eat as usual, without speaking or giving signs of vitality. Pikachu looked at him dejectedly, knowing what was causing all this.

"So ... Where did you go today?"asked Delia, with a strange disinterested tone. She looked at her calling device.

Not that he cared, but also Ash noticed quirk in his mother. He asked no questions, too busy to get depressed. The worst was that for the first time he had not been hungry at all, perhaps going into those woods was not a good idea. He let his head fall eventually submerging the face in the pot.

The reaction left amazed Pikachu, while the trainer's mother tried not to care too much. She walked over to her son to say something and console him, when suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it, honey!" Delia said with a tone of happiness. She ran to the phone and picked it up. Pikachu in the meantime approached Ash, always with his head buried in his dinner and began giving him pats on the shoulder.

The woman was away for some minutes, at least a quarter of an hour. Only when she finished she came back for her son "Ash, it's for you!"

The news of having a call helped him resurrect in the world of the living people, or so thought Delia. In fact a call from one of his friends would make him feel better or at least break the monotony. The boy stood up and watched the screen surprised "Strange... who ever can call me at this time?"

The guy answered "Here Ash..."

"Hello Ash!" A girl with honey-colored hair was smiling into the screen, waving her hand.

For a moment the heart of Pallet Town's trainer stopped ... it could not really be her! "S-Serena?"

"Yes, it's me! How are y... Hey what's with your face?"

Ash remembered that he had just taken a bath in his dinner and began to shake his hands "Nothing, nothing! A long story! Erm ... but how did you ... "

Serena winked "I have my sources! Let's say a Fletchling advised me to call you! But that's not important! What about you? How are you doing?"

"Well here... uh ..." He did not know what to say. he was not doing very well and had not much to talk about, so turned the question "Well, rather I would ask this to you, how you're doing?"

"I am a bit busy lately, but I managed to find a moment to call you!" Smiled the girl "Come on, tell me! There must be something you do there in Pallet Town! You are Ash, you always have something to do, like Pokémon battles or trainers to challenge! "

Ash already felt a bit of embarrassment. If she had known in whice state he was lately ... "Well, I... I … nothing interesting. Usually, I'm here at home, or I help Professor Oak with his research" lied the trainer. He would not give her a bad impression or discourage her.

The two talked for a while. Serena told of how Clemont, Bonnie and others were doing while Ash spoke mostly of things he invented to not disappoint her. After about half an hour they both greeted each other warmly and hanged up the phone.

After the call the boy returned to the kitchen under the watchful and peering eye of his mother. "Someone important, darling?" Delia asked.

"Well yes, I could say yes" replied a bit shocked Ash. Although he knew that his mother wanted him to spill the beans, he did not want to admit anything. He wanted to keep for himself that beautiful moment, that perhaps had helped him in some way.

When it was time to go to sleep, Ash went up to his room and lay down in his bed, while in the kitchen Delia smiled.

Ash was certainly not asleep, watched the ceiling a bit dreamy. It was not difficult to him being in that state. Lately he hardly ever slept and got up late to catch those energies that did not recover overnight. But the point was not that. Serena's call made him amazed, excited and ... well, indescribable sensations.

But he did not know whether to be happy or sad. Happy to have heard her? Sad that now he missed the most? Only one thing mattered: for the first night, he could close his eyes and fall asleep easily.

It had been a few days and Ash walked every day in the woods where he usually went and where he spent his days. That day was a normal day like others, as always Ash was there, under that tree. The only thing that changed was that this time his expression was slightly different: he was still depressed but seemed more ... peaceful.

"You know Pikachu? These days you probably have noticed that we have came here several times ..."

"Pika ..." Pikachu commented. Not that he didn't like to be with Ash and see him in a better mood, but he was beginning to give him a bit of boredom to come to that place every day.

"Okay... okay.. we went always here, but I've never told how I met Serena. Want to hear the story? "

A change in their routine? Certainly he could not afford to miss this news "Pi? Pika!" replied the electric mouse slightly quieter to see a sincere smile on Ash's face.

"Well then…"

Flashback

"Well kids, now you'll have to go look in the summer camp for some Pokémon! They are playing in the area of the field," said Oak.

The children listened to him silently, but one in particular was recognizable in the group. Black hair, brown eyes and yellow shirt. Ash looked at his side, noticing a little girl with honey-colored hair, wearing a straw hat and a pink dress.

He did not know her and certainly she didn't live in Pallet Town. Who knows, maybe it was the good time that he could make a friend. After all, he had never had real friends and she seemed ... alone, like him.

"You can go in pairs if you like and even groups! The important thing is to return by sundown and do not go out from the campus!" concluded the professor, as the children started running anywhere like a hurricane, leaving Ash hit by a horde of wild children.

Saved himself from the chaos, and now away from all the kids who were deciding the groups, in which Ash as usual could not be part, he tried to find the girl. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her, and apparently he had lost her.

He could not help that much, perhaps maybe she was having friends. She was probably more fortunate than he was. Otherwise, however, he would have meet her around. He shrug and set off in search of Pokémon. "Maybe I will meet her on the path!"

And the hours passed.

"Ugh ... for now I have not caught any Pokémon! Gary will do the usual snotty remark when I return empty-handed ..." the boy muttered annoyed.

Just when he thought it was time to give up, he found himself in front of a blue Pokémon with a white belly and a spiral on it.

"Hello Poliwag!" Ash waved excitedly.

Unfortunately he did not remember that peace is essential in order to not scare away pokémons.

In fact Poliwag ran to the densest part of the forest, leaving behind Ash.

The child ran in pursuit, "Wait! Poliwag stop running!"

Ash tried to keep up and not lose sight of that blue Pokémon, that was more and more distant, untill it disappeared.

He began to drive out hands in the bushes, when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYY!"

It was strong and clear, but who could be in that area? In addition it was late and the sun was setting. It was already late and the thought of a scolding from Oak made him forget the mysterious voice.

He did not know why but something prompted him to look in front of him and to advance into the bushes. He followed his instinct, maybe it was the right time to lay it?

"Poliwag? Where are you ... oh?"

Certainly he had not found a Pokémon, but rather he had found someone. Here she was, the little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, quite in tears.

"Hello! I am Ash! Hey what happened to you?"

The child continued to whine "I hurt my knee!"

Ash came up to her, to control what was going wrong, it certainly was not the presentation that he hoped "hmmm ... I see ... wait!" The he tried to calm her pulling out a blue handkerchief from his pocket. He let her display a few seconds and wrapped it around the girl's wound. "Here! You feel better?"

She hated being so frank, but it was not so much good "N-No ..."

But Ash did not stop smiling, he continued to show joy, "Now see! Pain, pain disappear! Heal, heal, heal!" He sang waving his hands as if to cast a spell "So now?!"

Serena tried to get up, but a pain hit her in the injured area, causing her to fall back again, "No! I can't walk!" She was about to cry again.

But Ash was not about the same idea.

"Come on! You can't give up! Never ever give up until the end!" He shouted, holding out his hand to get her up. His smile and his kindness gave her the courage to try to stand up and grab Ash's hand. The boy took her and with his strength lifted her up, until she was between his arms.

He did not understand why, but her presence, she was in his arms.. it was beautiful. He felt able to protect her and he liked that thing. He would never have wanted to come off.

The surprise and excitement, however, made her leave the embrace.

Ash in wasn't minding too much "See?!" He smiled happily "Come on! Let's go!"

The two children holding hands began to emerge, heading to the field.

Once they came back, the two were expecting reproach for their delay, however, the situation touched all adults.

Serena was brought to the infirmary to be medicated properly. The little girl was very happy to have finally found a friend.

As the nurse showed the disinfectant, Serena shuddered, fearing to feel pain. Ash shook her hand, which had not yet left since when they were in the forest.

"Do not worry! I've hurt myself so many times! It does not hurt, just pinches a bit! I'll hold your hand and do not leave you, okay? You'll see that it will pass right away!"

Serena nodded with a faint smile, blushing.

"I have not asked you your name!" Ash asked, trying to distract her.

The girl giggled "My name is Serena!"

"Serena?" He repeated, "It's a beautiful name! And you're also very goodlooking!"

Serena blushed red as a tomato, Ash was a nice and kind kid. "T-Thank you, you know ... I like your name too!"

The boy in response began passing the hand through his hair and giggled shyly.

"Done!" The nurse murmured, removing her hands from her knees bandaged with gauze.

"See? Was it so bad?" Ash asked.

"N-No, actually I have not even felt it."

Ash smiled satisfied "Well, how about we go to play together?"

"Play? But you and I ... we're friends? B-Because, I'd like ... i-if we ... "

Ash looked at her for a moment in amazement. Though he was surprised by the question also he thought it was a bit 'useless as the question "Is not it obvious? Of course we're friends! "He liked to say, indeed it was the first time he did it with someone who was not a Pokémon.

Serena looked at him with eyes full of enthusiasm and nodded "Let's go play!" She put the handkerchief in her pocket and got out of bed with the help of his new friend. Both then went out of the infirmary and began to walk around the field. The sun's rays illuminated the grass under their feet and many Pokémon were standing around the territory.

Serena watched fascinated the environment around her.

"Eheh... here in Pallet sunset at this time is fantastic! By the way, I do not think you're from around here! I've never seen you in our village, and even the other years in summer camp! Where are you from?"

"I come from Vaniville Town!" She answered simply, forgetting that Ash could not know her country.

"Vaniville Town? Never heard before" answered the child a bit dazed.

Serena then pointed out "It's in the Kalos region! It's quite far from here!"

"Aah that's why I knew nothing!" he chuckled.

Serena blushed. The simplicity and the smile of that child had conquered her "You know Ash, you're my first friend, and not just here in the camp! ... I mean the only one I have! And I am very happy to have met you!"

Those words surprised Ash, not only… those words made him extremely happy. "You know.. that for me.. it's the same thing!" He did not say with sadness, he said it with a positive attitude. Perhaps finally have someone to talk with, made him feel better... and that was something he absolutely liked! In particular he liked her! She was a nice girl! And he did not understand what it was so cute of her to make him think so, he liked her eyes, and her hair too ... maybe a little 'he liked everything about her "And you know? I am too happy also to have met you!"

"We will play together while we're here in the camp?" She asked with some hope for a positive answer.

"Sure! Now that we are friends we'll always be together!"

"Always together?"

"Yes! We will be friends forever! Best friends! And we will never be apart! I give you my word as future Pokémon Master!"

"Really?" She whispered, her heart was beating fast.

Ash nodded, "Of course!"

Serena then convinced grabbed his hand and smiling nodded "Then I promise too!"

After a moment of silence, however, Serena asked him a question a bit strange, that left his friend shocked "What is a Pokémon Master?"

Flashback end

"And so, that's how we first met ... did you like the story, buddy?" Concluded Ash with a pretty smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, glad that his trainer shared with him a childhood memory so dear to him.

"Well it has become late, why we don't go home?"said the trainer watching the horizon began to become darker ...

Suddenly a mechanical arm appeared from nowhere and with a quick movement trapped Pikachu into its grip.

The little mouse was so surprised that he could not dodge it "Pika!" Yelled the Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in turn surprised by the sudden attack ...

"Prepare for trouble ... I hope we were not forgotten during our break!"

"Make it double ... after all this time we came back to combat this freak!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"..and James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Jackpot! This time we won! Pikachu is ours!" Jessie screamed happy.

Ash looked them surprised and furious at the same time. They had been left him alone for a few weeks, couldn't be some more? "Team Rocket! Do you never give up!? Why you don't want to leave us alone!?" Ash was furious and evidently annoyed by the annoying presence of this trio ... like he did not have enough problems.

Jessie shook her head, "You should know by now twerp! Team Rocket never gives up its goal!" squeaked the ceremonious woman.

"Yeah it hurts me that despite all the years together you still haven't got it!" James grinned.

"We will console ourself seeing the satisfied face of the boss, after giving him Pikachu!" Meowth grinned.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt! Quickly!" Ash ordered to his friend.

Pikachu threw a lightning but in vain ... the balloon was electric-proof.

The trio began to sneer "You thought we did not know you'd try that?"

Ash bit his lip in frustration and clenched fists "Damn! Apart from Pikachu I have no one here with me!" The boy tried to reach them with a jump but the balloon was too high to reach.

"Pikachu!" the trainer shouted desperately.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried the little mouse.

"This time we won!"squeaked ceremonious Team Rocket.

Ash tried again to take a run and jump, this time holding on slightly to the basket of the balloon.

"What an obnoxious twerp! Worse than a cockroach!" Jessie yelled annoyed.

Meowth clicked a button, and another mechanical arm appeared from the basket. "Now I'll get rid of him! We'll crush this annoying bug!"

The arm went quickly toward Ash, who had not the slightest intention of giving up. The hand of the arm struck the boy violently, knocking him to the ground heavily.

The tumble he had done was too powerful and the trainer now was lying on the ground, unable to move. He tried to kneel, but the pain was too much to endure.

The arm was ready to hit him again, now that the boy was lying on the ground. Ash was giving all of himself to get up and return to the attack. He had to save his buddy, he would not allow that someone snatched Pikachu from him. He was his only and best friend at the time, he would not have lost him. The trainer could barely went back on his feet and turned toward the balloon.

"Pikapi!" shouted Pikachu trying to feel free.. without success. He knew that Ash was going to have a very bad hit by this way.

Then Meowth annoyed clicked the button again to hit Ash "Do not you ever get tired, eh?"

Ash tried to move, but as he did he fell to the ground. He looked up, seeing the arm approach him and prepared to strike. His only regret was not being able to save Pikachu. The only thing he was able to do was shout "PIKACHUUU !"

"ASH!" A voice rang out.

Just a few meters from Ash, before he could be struck, the arm completely disintegrated. A huge and powerful flamethrower appeared from nowhere, saving the boy.

The trainer turned in the direction of the shot and voice, as well as a Team Rocket enraged and thrilled. Yet that voice ... it could not be ...

He thought he was dreaming when he saw, from the green forest, appear the unmistakable blonde hair, those light blue eyes shining and a blue ribbon placed on red and pink clothes.

Now he knew it was all a dream ... or eat less than usual gave him hallucinations. Wonderful hallucinations.

Jessie's eyes widened "But that is not ...?"

James instead dropped his mouth "The twerpette?"

"I do not believe it ..." Meowth put his paws to his mouth much alike the Munch's shriek

Pikachu smiled ecstatically "Pipika!"

"Braixen, use Fire Blast!"exclaimed the girl.

A Braixen sprang from the bush and threw a star of fire toward the arm that was holding Pikachu, breaking it and freeing the Pokémon.

Happy to be able to move, Pikachu ran to his trainer, who had his gaze locked, as if he was paralyzed, on her friend who was rushing toward him.

"S-Serena?"

"Ash! Are you okay?" she helped him to get up.

"Serena is that r-really you?" Ash asked still dreamy.

"Hmm?" Serena looked at him confused "Of course I am! Yes, my hair are a bit longer, but I do not think I'm unrecognizable!" She smiled sweetly.

Her smile. Now Ash was convinced that it was not a dream, it was real and Serena was there with him. Serena's smile was unique, he could recognize her among a thousand!

"Guys I do believe that even this time we.. we..." began to blabber James now sure of what was going to happen.

The two trainers looked at each other, smiled and then raised their arms to the Team Rocket "Pikachu Thunderbolt! Braixen Fire Blast!" They exclaimed in complete harmony.

The star of fire made by the vixen, mixed with Pikachu's fast lightning, struck in the air the balloon and made it explode again ... well, as usual.

"Well, however, we had missed this feeling right?" said James hovering in the air.

"And…certainly it will not be the last!" Said Meowth with the paw under his chin.

Jessie hit them in the head with two fists "Shut up you two! Of course we will make sure to not do it again! "

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AGAIN AT THE SPEED OF LIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

And the trio of crooks disappeared, with his usual lighted star in the sky. And with them now gone, Ash could finally feel relief and moved closer to her friend. "Serena, what are you doing here?" He asked watching her. It was certainly a nice surprise.

Serena giggled in his sleeve "Hehe ... surprised?"

"I would say so! Did you not say to be busy in Hoenn? In short, I am excited to see you, but this is a bit confusing..."

"Actually it's a long story ... let's say ... The same source called me a few days ago and gave me an idea. It was a surprise but I was hoping to be able to do it better ... I did not think certainly to intervene again with Team Rocket" Serena had really hoped to leave him stunned, but it was not exactly what she had arranged with a certain person.

Ash smiled softly and wrapped her in an unexpected hug. He'd had a very strong impulse, as if a magnetic force had approached them "Do not be silly! You have no idea how pleased I am to have you here in Kanto! You could not make me happier! Also I appreciate your help!"He chuckled, unable to see Serena's face, completely in smoke from redness.

"You're sure you're okay Ash? You are a little hurt ..." She asked worriedly.

"Do not worry, I'm fine! Indeed, very well now!" He tried to reassure her, apparently he was not very convincing, since it was barely holding on his feet.

Serena obviously did not fall from it "I would say that maybe it's better if we go to your house! I'll help you! " She wrapped her arm around Ash's back, holding him despite his stumbling.

"Wait ... wait ... you should not ..." he began mumbling.

Soon, however, he was interrupted "I can do it, you could not even get halfway there!"

Ash then looked puzzled "From what you say you seem to know where I live .."

"Um ... Actually ... I'll explain later. Ok? "

"O-Ok" Ash nodded, starting to walk helped by Serena.

What he did not know was that someone scrutinized them from the shadows of the trees ...

Once he got home, Ash was somewhat surprised seeing that Serena had immediately recognized not only his house, which is difficult given to Pallet Town's reputation of having all-white houses and therefore quite similar, but also had immediately talked to his mum like nothing, like if her presence was normal.

"Serena dear! You're finally here! How was your flight? It's a pleasure to meet you not with a phone call!" She greeted her with ease. She was not surprised by the arrival of the girl?

Serena helped Ash to sit on the couch and rest "The pleasure is mine ! The flight went very well! "

"Call me Delia, dear! Mrs. Ketchum makes me feel old! "She joked.

At that point, Ash did not understand anything, his head was beginning to hurt.

I see that our plan had some small changes, you should not have meet him before he returned home... "she said," What happened, honey?"

"Eh what plan? What are you talking about? "Blurted an increasingly confused Ash.

"Hehe ... we left you into the shadows, right?" Serena giggled "It was all an idea of your mother, she saw that lately you were down in the dumps and then contacted me. When we spoke to each other at the phone, I had already talked to her!"

"...?"

"I was not busy as you thought, I just wanted to play the game and get you a surprise! I have not said anything on purpose! "

Ash was still a bit puzzled, though he was happy. He scratched his cheek a bit lost into his thought and thinking about everything that amiss "But mom, how did you know Serena's number?"

"Mom's secrets! But now do not worry about that! We make dinner!" Delia giggled as the two teenagers left alone to chat. The two continued to talk about what had happened and finally seeing Ash smile sincerely and naturally filled with joy the heart of Delia.

"Hey Serena? I understand that you wanted to cheer me up, but I do not see why ..." he lied "Well ... a call was not enough? Obviously, I repeat that it's great to have you here. It's just that I'm very confused now ... "

"Well, it was still the work of your mother. She told me that a dear friend of mine… someone I know very well..." she put her index finger on Ash's chest "...was no longer himself and the situation was quite worrying. So I suggested that I would come and visit you, after all, it was quite time we don't see each other ! Your mom liked the idea and I left Kalos right away! I wasn't really feeling comfortable in Hoenn and I was taking a break in Kalos.. so it is."

"... And then I had a strong desire to see you ..." Serena thought, being careful not to say it out loud.

Ash smiled, he was about to repeat for the tenth time that he was over the moon to see her, but his belly stole the words and began to mutter.

That sound had been happily received by Delia, who did not hear that for days.

"Whether thank Arceus! Ash is already back as before! And with such speed!" Ash's mom smiled in satisfaction. She already saw the benefits that Serena gave on her son.

That evening, it turned all normal, Ash ate a lot ... between the accumulated hunger and the thought that her friend was there with him his belly was shouting "Alleluja!". Once all satiated and once silenced the living beast that is Ash's belly both trainers returned to talk a little of their adventures.

Serena had made great improvement as a performer, although she did not reach the level of Aria. However now she hold much better the weight of the workouts in the new region. Between laughter and nostalgic comments, the two really were starting to have fun.

But something suddenly tapped the window. Pikachu straightened his ears, probably the only one with Braixen to have heard him. But the Fire-type Pokémon was not surprised. She was holding back a smirk.

Again the sound was repeated, and this time it was heard by all present. At that moment Serena remembered "Ash? Why do not you go out and see? Today I'm not the only surprise!"

"What? Something more? "Said Ash, surprised by the strange assertion.

"Come on! Go out and check! He's there waiting for you!" The performer smiled.

Ash began to fill his head with questions "Him? Who was this "him"? " He got up and headed for the door. Once outside he looked around. The darkness of the night had covered everything, but you could have still saw something. Yet there was nothing strange.

All of a sudden, he heard a strange noise, a wind sprint ... and a bright blue four spiked star stuck in its own grounds in front of him, making him jump. Ash turned quickly in the direction from which it had originated, aware that only one person, or better Pokémon, was able to do so. And his instincts had recognized him quickly. His eyes shone with happiness, emotion. It was not possible! He already had an heart attack seeing Serena and now the experience was repeating with one another friend he missed...

There, perched on a tree, he was there. His presence was unmistakable. Even Pikachu began to wag his tail with extreme contentment.

Greninja.

The water Pokémon gave him a nod. He could not be happier. Ash had found two of his closest friends in a day. He was open-mouthed.

"I do not believe it! Greninja!" He cried happy. He ran towards the tree, in order to control it was not a dream, again.

Greninja jumped down, landing next to his former trainer. The two looked at each other in the eyes. After a few seconds they exchanged a warm hug, strong and hot.

Serena and Delia were staring at them from the window with smiles on their faces. Apparently it worked. Serena felt really happy in her heart. Seeing two friends meet and hug like that almost made her cry with joy.

"This was not exactly my plan or not?" Delia asked, intrigued.

Serena continued to look the two that were embracing gently. It was a really touching scene "Well, there's a little part of mine in this..." sighed relaxed.

Pikachu jumped out into the garden on the shoulder of the ninja frog and exchanged a fraternal fist bump. The type of bond that never breaks, as Ash was linked to Greninja, as was Pikachu.

"You do not know how happy I am to see you! I missed you so much, my friend!"

"Gren! Gren!" He shared his happiness.

"Come on! Let's go inside together! So I can present you to my mother!" Ash led him inside the house.

Greninja nodded and followed him, then being joined by both Serena and Delia. Ash immediately threw his arms around Serena's neck, as was customary today.

"Serena! I do not know how to thank you! How did you manage to do that?"said the trainer placing his hands on the shoulders of the girl.

Serena could not help but blush, trying not to show it "A-Actually, I just met him and I suggested him to surprise you. In fact I have to thank him. He saved me!"

Greninja embarrassed scratched his head "Ninja ..."

Ash looked at the two friends exchanged a few questions "What? What happened? You saved her?" Asked to his friend frog. Then he turned to the girl, taking a more rapid speed "Serena, they have done something to you?!" In his tone there was added more and more concern. "Do not tell me that Team Flare is back?!"

"No, no! Quiet Ash! N-no ... it's nothing like that ..." stammered the girl taking more and more red tones on the face. This time Delia had noticed well and was already gloating.

"Well, that's ok ... it went like this ..."

Flashback

Serena, after receiving the call from Ash's mom, had already started her way to the Luminouse airport, to catch the first plane to Kanto. She could not wait to see her favorite trainer... well, she had certainly not lost her feelings for the boy. Indeed, with the distance they had progressed.

She hoped to surprise him, she just had to get to Kanto and then get to Ash's home before dark. She would have hidden herself and then she would have surprised his friend. So was the plan.

She was walking through a forest thinking about what to say to her best friend when she would have arrived in Pallet Town, in order to surprise him without falling into banality, when one Scizor, angry for some reason, jumped right in front of her. He stared at her with hard eyes, as if it was having something personal with her. The performer could not understand why. The Pokémon hit her with one of his claws and dropped her on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" the girl screamed in pain, than she tried to grab the pokéball containing Braixen to try to defend herself from the assault of the Mantis Pokémon. Unfortunately it was too late. Scizor was above her, ready to strike again.

"HEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPP!" Serena yelled desperate, not knowing what to do. She hoped that someone came, but who could be around in that almost desolate path?

It seemed to be over, but just when she was about to be hit, a familiar shadow came between her and her attacker. Serena could barely recognize the silhouette of a Pokémon to its extreme speed, which to her seemed as though in slow motion.

A shock wave burst in the air, forcing Serena to spring up with her arms and close her eyes. She felt that the presence of Scizor was no longer on top of her, but she felt that there was now someone else very close. Her rescuer was .. a Greninja.

The Pokémon frog took out his shuriken and threw a Water Shuriken against the enemy, putting him on the run. The Pokémon at that point seemed impossible not to recognize, or at least for her. He was not a Greninja ... he was "The Greninja"

"G-Greninja!? Is-Is that you !?" stammered surprised the girl.

The ninja then jumped hearing the familiar voice. He turned to the girl and looked into her eyes completely in shock. He had not recognized her right away, he had only heard a scream, and then he felt the need to rush to get there, being in the middle between the Pokémon and the girl. Its speed had not allowed him to notice before that the rescued girl was indeed his old friend Serena.

"Gre!?" cried the Frog surprised. Evidently he was not used to this kind of meetings.

"What are you doing here !? Once you have separated from Ash you disappeared. And I expected that ... but it's strange to meet you like this!" said Serena.

"Gre Gre Ninja Ja" Greninja tried to explain, but it was not so easy to be understood by Serena like it was Ash.

For Serena, however, his act was enough "Thank you for saving me," thanked the ninja.

Greninja blushed "Ninjah ..." whirled the frog who obviously did not want to give signs of embarrassment

"It's just like Ash ..." thought Serena smiling. "Strive to help others and he does it with spontaneity!"

"Ah! Speaking of Ash! I was going to find him! It is a lucky that I have met you here and right now! What do you say? Will you come with me to see him?" was the proposal that arose soon after.

Greninja was struck by the question. In short, seeing Ash again? Yes, he was missing him and even if they had separated he remained his beloved trainer, friend and companion. He was not sure whether to accept ... but something told him to accept.

From when they got separated he had begun to protect all those in need and Zygarde mostly.. and certainly still had work to do, but staying with Ash was something that intrigued him. A strange crazy desire to see him had grown suddenly in him.

Then the Pokémon nodded. Serena happily smiled and pulled out a pokéball, Releasing Braixen "I think she would like to greet you, no?"

Braixen put her paws over her mouth in amazement. Greninja instead scratched his head. Both blushed and hugged each other while the girl looked them with a smile.

Flashback end

As she finished the story, Ash smiled, happy that nothing had happened to Serena and that Greninja intervened. He nodded to Greninja, as a "thank you" for his action, and then turned to Serena "Hey Serena? Obviously you are staying with us for a few days, right?" Asked Ash happy.

New Serena felt her cheeks tinged with red. "M-Me?"

"And who else? It's a lot of time we don't see each other! I can show you the forest, my favorite places and make you know my Pokémon!"

Serena was about to accept. In short, staying some time alone with Ash could only make her feel good. But the boy did not seem to have finished, "Now that you came, and now that you're here to Pallet I sure won't leave you go away so easily!"

Serena began embarrassing herself fiddling with her fingers "Well ... I think t-that i-is a very good idea ... if you insist so much ... I-I would like very much to stay… a bit... "

"Hooray!" exulted Ash, with his mother looking at him with a smile from ear to ear.

Delia had already figured out what was going on. Or at least she hoped that was the case, at least it was time to have some fun. She had hoped for years to see such a scene. As time flew, her baby was growing "Ash, why don't you bring Serena to see your room? Meanwhile, I'll prepare the guest room for her!"

"Sure! Come with me!" said the boy taking Serena by the hand who was in a state of shock. She was so red, even redder than a chili pepper.

Ash got into the room showing her proudly, all things he had won in all of the years he traveled: the Orange Island's cup, the Soothe Bell from the tag team tournament at Sinnoh ... but the thing he cared about most was now the little certificate he had received at the end of that summer camp many years ago.

"Do you remember? How many years have been passed since Prof's Oak Summer Camp..." and even Serena was now immerged in the memories of those wonderful days spent together when they were little.

The night came early and the weariness of the day full of emotion was felt, therefore, after a sincere wish for a good night, the two teenagers retreated to their rooms.

Ash was really happy ... on a day he had found two dear friends, who believed not to see very soon... and was already thinking about tomorrow.

In the guest room Serena thought on how she was greeted joyfully by the Pallet's guy. The embarrassment was not lacking, Braixen noticed it and tried to help the girl to not panic.

In short, Serena was gonna know all Ash's Pokémon and did not know how they would have reacted. If they were like their trainer certainly she could hope that everything would have went smoothly. But it was not her only concern. She hoped that she didn't have to leave Ash so early and feared for the end of her "visit."

And then Delia, hid something strange... She was still the beloved mother of Ash, but it seemed to her that she suspected something.

The night passed quickly and when the Dodrio sang the next morning, Ash jumped out of bed, got dressed and walked out of his room. Greninja was already awake and was sitting at the window watching the horizon thoughtfully. Kanto was so different from Kalos. Also the question was "how would have reacted to him his old teammates"

Serena came out of his room slightly later. The trip had exhausted her. Once all gathered, they ate up the taste of homemade pancakes with Ketchum's recipe, of which Delia was very proud.

"Mom, I do not know how you do it, but you're pancakes are always the best!" said Ash with a glint of joy in his eyes.

Serena also tasted them and was very satisfied with the sweet recipe. Delia sure was really nice and a good chef. Deep down she wrote down a little memo in her little brain: ask Delia about the secret of her pancakes. After all, those could be very utile with someone who she knew very well and was sitting right next to him.

"That's nice, Serena was just the right girl to get you back hungry!" Those words Delia said struck Serena. Why that sounded so much the provocation of a certain someone she knew?

Ash however did not seem to have grasped the meaning of the comments of her mother, it was not strange that Serena would bring him good humor "To be honest, I think Serena could make them just as good as yours if you gave her the recipe! Even better!"

Both females were pleasantly affected. Serena for the compliment, perhaps it was for the surprise that she was steaming hot with embarrassment.

Delia, however, was curious to know more "Oh yeah? Well, well ... I have a rival, then!"

"You should taste her poképuffs! They are the best thing I've ever eaten! In fact, why don't you prepare someone Serena? I really miss them!"

"If your m-mom is okay with me using y-your kitchen ..." murmured shyly the performer. Obviously not able to say a negative answer to her beloved admirer, who was pleasing her.

Delia nodded politely "Certainly! You can cook anything you want! I've never heard Ash believing that there is something cooked better than my food!"

Then Serena was about to get up, she could not hold more embarrassment, but Delia guessed everything and preceded her "Honey, why do not you go get your backpack? I'll make something so you two can have a picnic at Professor Oak's lab! Serena instead, can stay here and prepare your sweets, is that okay? And then when you're done, Ash, come give me a hand! "

"Sure!" Serena nodded.

Ash also approved the idea and went upstairs.

"If you make Ash's belly so satisfied then it means that you already have a major advantages!" The woman said, as if nothing had happened.

The girl began to squint "W-what? Advantages for what?"

The trainer's mother began to laugh "Hahaha ... I'm her mother. I have noticed everything! Just to let you know that at the moment this intrigues me and I would see you two together pretty easily!"

Serena's face to that statement again became all red as a tomato and was so steaming hot that you could fry two eggs on it. "B-but what a-are you saying, D-Delia? I-I am only h-her dear friend, I-I could never think of b-being ..." stammered the girl remained quite bewildered.

"Oh come on! Do not be shy! I can see a mile away that you have an huge crush on my son! Or more than just a crush! Don't worry, I won't tell him! But that does not mean I don't want to have some fun!" interrupted Delia mischievously "You just have to find a way to make him understand!"

"B-but I ..." She continued to get flustered.

Delia handed her an apron and began to push her toward the kitchen "Now, now, do not think about that! Go into the kitchen and prepare your poképuff! "

Serena nodded sneaking into the kitchen and went to prepare her sweets.

"Hey, I, Pikachu and Greninja are ready!" Ash shouted from upstairs. When he came down he noticed the blush still painted on Serena "Uh, what's with your face, what happened? Why are you blushing?" Ash asked.

"N-No, nothing, is that the kitchen is now warm and has s-steamed me a l-little," Serena lied embarrassed.

Mrs. Ketchum was struggling to hold back the tears with laughter. "Come on Ash, give me a hand! So Serena can have time to finish cooking! "

"Ok!" He agreed with a smile.

About half an hour after, the poképuffs were finished and the two were ready to go. Ash was the most obviously overjoyed "Shall we go? I cannot wait for you to know all of my Pokémon!"

"Have fun!" Delia said saluting them with her hand "And I recommend you! Don't do anything nasty!"

Serena's face seemed to explode. Miette was nothing compared to Delia! those were real direct intimidations!

"What do you mean, mom?" Ash asked, unaware of the significance of those words. Serena opened her mouth, surprised that for the first time ever he had noticed certain comments.

"T-Thanks Delia! Now we have to hurry because ... Ash said that he cannot wait to introduce me to all of his Pokémon! And so now I am too! Right Ash?" She kept whispering rapidly.

Ash began to feeling pushed out of his house by Serena. He did not understand why, but the words of his mother did not convince him "Well yes, but ... what did you meant before, mom?"

"She meant certainly to don't come home late and don't get us into trouble!" Serena said quickly instead of Ash's mom.

The two went out and went to the laboratory of Oak followed by Pikachu and Greninja, who exchanged glances amused and perplexed. There are things that never change.

Since Ketchum house and the lab of professor Oak were situated not far from each other it took only twenty minutes to reach the small hill where the professor lived.

"I wonder if the professor remembers you, Serena" Ash asked her friend, "We attended his summer school, but it's been years ..."

"I hope so, I wanted to see Professor again" Serena replied thoughtfully.

Pikachu, meanwhile, assured to Greninja that his old and new friends would have been happy to see him. The frog did not feel embarrassed, it was the new experience for him, to know the whole family of his trainer, that made him somehow embarrassed.

The trainer rang the intercom of Oak's place, and then he heard a suffered voice "Yes, who is it?"

"Professor is me, Ash!"

"Ah Ash! It was some time not seeing you! Just a moment and I'll open the gate, my boy!" said prof Oak happy about the young man's visit. Two minutes after the doors were opened, and Ash and Serena entered the big house-laboratory of the professor "Hey Ash! Sorry if you found me a bit busy, but I was sending an email to my cousin ... by the way ... today you are not only with Pikachu, not? Who is the girl there with you? I think I saw her already not so long ago.."

Ash cleared his throat "Hem Hem, professor do you remember Serena? We were inseparable friends at summer camp a few years ago! And also you probably saw her when my mom called me while I was back in Kalos"

"Summer camp you say? Wait I have an album of all the summer camps I organized" Prof Oak walked over to his bookshelf and began to search for the album of memories.

Ash reassured Serena "He has a memory lapse, but I'm sure that soon, after seeing the group photos we did together, he will recognize you right away!" Ash almost apologized for the difficulties that the professor had in recognizing Serena.

Serena smiled softly "Don't worry! It's been years since that field and back then I was still a little girl!" She tried to reassure him.

The professor returned a few minutes later with an album "Sorry for the delay! Here is the album with all the photos! So let's see ... let's see ... here it is! Here are my grandson, you and the girl from honey-colored hair. .. wait ... now I remember! It's been a while! you're the straw hat girl! How are you, dear? " He shouted finally remembering her face.

"G-Good professor and you?" Serena replied politely, though she was puzzled to always be remembered as "the straw hat girl"

"Haha I'm not complaining!" he laughed.

Then he noticed the presence of Greninja "And this handsome young Pokémon instead?"

"Professor, do you remember that I told you about a special Pokémon with I really bonded while I traveled in Kalos region?" Ash spoke up for his Pokémon.

Oak was pleasantly surprised "Do not tell me it's you! Well, welcome to my house! Ash's friends are also my friends!"

"Gre!" He shook the hand, greeting the professor. Greninja liked this nice old man.

"I see that Ash has spent good time at Kalos! I've never seen him so mature! And knowing he made so many friends makes me extremely happy! Why do not you go to present Serena and Greninja to your other Pokémon?"

"Yes! let's go!" Ash led them outside.

The first who found out was Bulbasaur, as was his custom.

"Hey Bulbasaur! Meet Serena and Greninja! They are two of my friends from the Kalos region!"

"Bulba!" The Pokémon took out his two lianas and approached the two, in order give them an handshake.

Serena and Greninja reciprocated "Nice to meet you!"

"GrenGren!"

"Bulbasaur could you call the others? I want to present them to all!"

Bulbasaur nodded. He crouched and a yellow light began to emerge from its bulb. He continued to accumulate up to rid the sky and explode.

The signal came to the attention of all Pokémon, who began to arrive running, flying and ... well, in the way they move.

Serena certainly did not expect to be surrounded by a bunch of Pokémon. There were all kinds. Some who had seen and others not. But she immediately recognized the Pokémon Ash caught at Kalos, who were happily surprised to see her . Even greater was their astonishment when they saw that they were not alone. There was also their teammate Greninja.

"Haw!" "We!" "Flame!"

"Nin !"

They ran and gave a unique high five, glad that they had met again after their sad farewell.

The other Pokémon instead seemed quite confused, however, remained silent waiting for their trainer to explain something.

"Ash... since when you have all these Pokémon?" then Serena asked, a bit 'puzzled.

Ash chuckled "Hehe ... in fact I could have told you before ..." he began to scratch his head embarrassed. He moved in front of his friends, and cleared his throat.

"So guys! I present to you the friends I have spoken about long ago: Greninja and Serena!"

The first that came was Bayleef, which landed on Ash in a gesture of affection as she always did and how she liked "Oof! Come on Bayleef! Stop! Haha, yes ... yes I'm happy to see ya, I'm too.. but now let me go, please! "

The grass Pokémon then, almost defiantly, turned to Serena, who showed up. She gave her a very grim smile and then turned her head away. Serena was very surprised and disappointed by that first greeting. Already at the beginning and she felt hated by one of Ash's pokémon.

Otherwise, Bayleef waved Greninja pleased with her vine and then stepped back. After that it was time to greet Snivy, who was instead very sober and precise: kindly greeted the newcomers and left.

Ash began to giggle apologizing "Snivy is like that, do not mind about her!"

And so, one by one, stood by all the comrades: Infernape greeted with a nice close up handshake, or rather pawshake the new arrivals, Muk tried to embrace them ... with an initial feeling of repulsion on the part of both. Totodile performed a welcome dance, Oshawott tried to be "braggy".. and so on.

Two Pokémon in particular caught the attention of Greninja: Charizard and Sceptile. The two, at the arrival of Ash, were taken in a training fight.

The frog went straight toward them. Not by chance during his adventure his greatest rivals had been a Sceptile and a Charizard and seeing two belonging to that species had rekindled in him the decision to fight.

He immediately greeted them politely and asked them to be involved in their training session. The two initially looked confused, but then intrigued accepted.

Ash looked with favor on this gesture, amused by how quickly the three were in an agreement. They were similar. "It seems that Greninja has taken a liking to all, but particularly Sceptile and Charizard" he remarked to Serena.

"I think seeing a Charizard and a Sceptile has recalled him the struggles against those of Sawyer and Alain." said Serena instead.

The three Pokémon were developing a kind of little rivalry between them.. everyone wanted to prove to be the strongest.

"Hey Serena, why don't you call out Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon? I bet that they would be happy to play with my family!" Ash suggested.

Serena nodded, pulling out the pokéball "It's a great idea! They will be sure happy to play!" she cried then throwing them in the air "Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon! Get out!"

The three companions of Serena emerged from the spheres and after the greetings, the panda, the fiery fox and the fox with pink bows joined the rest of the gang in order to play.

Pancham found inside Oshawott almost an hidden second Chespin and immediately began their raids. Sylveon instead preferred to play rope with Scraggy, Gible and Totodile while Braixen liked to dance with Leavanny.

"You know Serena? It makes me really happy you're coming! It's been weeks since I felt so sunny, good and happy!" Ash said "And as usual your poképuffs are the best!" He concluded biting one of the treats.

Serena blushed at the comment. She missed those compliments, although for her was already a lot stay near him. "Thank you! You are very kind!"

Ash winked "And for what? I'm just saying the truth!"

At that Bayleef gestures stood up, almost ready to charge, but was stopped by Ash's Pokémon, which seemed rather happy to enjoy the relationship that their trainer had with Serena.

Serena then decided to ask his friend something that intrigued her "Ash, I have a question. Why you didn't travel? You're normally on new adventures, exploring new regions"

"Er ..." to that question Ash did not know how to answer, or mostly he was ashamed to answer. He knew that Serena was not the one that appreciated him when he was down in the dumps. He had already taken snowballs when it happened the last and first time ...

"N-no ... well ... well ... I ... I missed ..."

"Missed?" Serena repeated. Ash knew that something was missing, but Ash's mother had not told her everything.

Then Ash began to scratch his cheek embarrassed "Well ... I was missing Kalos, my friends, like Alan, Clemont, Bonnie, Greninja ... and then I missed…. especially you."

"A-Ash ..." These words were really amazing for her. A blush appeared on the girl's face, who began to cover it with her hair to not show it.

"You all right? You're red, do you have a fever or something?" Ash asked.

Serena shook her head without saying a word, while most of the Pokémon shook negatively heads... Ash was the usual.

Bayleef then took advantage of a moment of inattention of the part of the Pokémon that had subdued her first, to load and point to Serena but fortunately one of the 30 Tauros managed to stop her with his horns before the performer was taken in full by the leaf Pokèmon's Body Slam.

The gesture of Bayleef could be seen by everyone, Ash in particular, which ran quite angry towards the Pokémon "Bayleef, are you crazy? What did you tried to do!?"

Bayleef snorted as a response and put a pouty face like disappointment.

"S-sorry, I do not know what took her, she is usually meek ..." Ash stammered.

Serena beckoned with her hand that did not matter, although she was a bit shocked and perplexed "No, it's nothing really ..." Then the girl went to Tauros and began to caress him "Thanks for protecting me, Tauros" The bull Pokémon immediately flushed , all ridable Pokemon loved Serena. The others Pokémon stared disgruntled, jealous of the sheer luck their friend had.

Lunchtime means typical sound. The belly of Ash began to complain "Oops I'd say it's time for lunch! I'm starving!" Ash said, rubbing his tummy ... tummy, most like a never ending pit...

"Do you only think about food?" Serena giggled, despite knowing Ash and therefore his answer. However, her belly started to grumble now demanding food just as his friend's. This led her to blush embarrassed, while Ash burst out laughing, loving laughter.

With the help of all a huge space for dining was prepared. Delia had prepared sandwiches, drinks and a cake with a bit 'too explicit" shape ... a heart. Serena instead took out more of her poképuffs, for much pleasure by Ash and his Pokémon. The cheerness and happiness affected anyone, including Bayleef that despite her jealousy was forced to admit that the girl's cuisine was great.

Professor Oak looked at the scene from his lab smiling. Ash finally was himself again.

But a call made him look away from the happy gang. He approached the "phone" / "display" and lit it. "Hello, this is Professor Oak!"

"Hey Samuel! How long has it been?!"

The old man was pleasantly surprised by the one called "Heya! how have you been Olive? Your research based on the bond between Pokémon-Trainers does proceed?"

"Well, I'm not complaining! But I have some troubles with my studies ... and I just wanted to ask you something ..."

Oak put an hand to his chin intrigued "Uhm, tell me all..."

.

.

.

So.. Ash, Serena and Greninja met after a long time ... but what is the future holding for our heroes?

To Be Continued...

Authors Note: Here's chapter one! We hope you liked it! Oh and please Follow also Epicocity,AmourSiv,AmourshippingCanon,potat lasaro they are really Good!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to all! We're back and with a new chapter, sooner than what we've thought, since you asked for a new chapter and we were already translating episode 1". Hope you like it! By the way Forsia is a region inspired by Italy(as you will see by accent), so expect some cities to be modelled after Rome,Milan and ecc. We Thank all the reviewers for their time to give an opinion on our little project and soon the designs of all Forsian OC Pokemons, OC Mega evolution and OC Regional Forms will be posted on the GettAmourZe's Deviantart Page and Facebook Page. Visit Us!

Chapter 1: Let's return to Travel! Prof. Olive Request!

 _Since some days Ash was experiencing depression and he couldn't find his grit. But thanks to two unexpected visits from his old pal Serena and his battle companion Greninja,Our hero managed to recover the grit that has always been distinguished him_

 _Right now alongside Pikachu those 3 are doing a picnic at Prof Oak's Lab with all of Ash's Pokemon but the professor receives a mysterious Call from someone called Olive_

"So Olive tell me,what's the problem? I'm listening"answered Prof Oak "You see... as you know A Pokemon becomes stronger if trained by a trainer... But There's something that always Irks me...at firsts it seems easy but I think that behind this phenomena there's still lots to discover,lots to clarify about it. Even with all of my researches, I cannot discover why some pokemon becomes stronger than others" started explaining his problem to his older colleague.

"Hmmm"

"Some People say it's talent but i think that this thinking is wrong. As some particular trainers manage to show, there is not a more gifted pokemon or a less one, or maybe so, but that's not the point that brings him to become the strongest. I can't manage to find a solution and asking an opinion from a colleague could help me! Do you manage to have some ideas?"

"Well I Don't Know What to say. Even if I know lots of pokemon world mysteries there are some question that i cannot answer..."mumbled the Kanto Professor

"I see...so you're telling me that I should ask opinions on the matter to a trainer? Someone particular that could help me? I looked for someone like that for a long time but there wasn't someone that managed to catch my attention... well there was one but i do not know how to contact him..Do you know someone qualified?" asked again the other prof. "Let's See..." started to think Samuel..then he gazed at Ash who was still playing with his pokemon and in that moment he had the perfect solution: Since Ash knew so well his pokemon and understood them...who better than him could fulfill Prof Olive request? "Olive... I think I have the right person for You!"

Olive Raised his eyebrow "so tell me... who might this person be?"

"You heard what happened in Kalos right? That Chaos about a strange madman and a legendary Pokemon?" asked prof Oak

Olive nodded. Who could not have known it? That disaster was transmitted worldwide! The News spreaded all around the world. "Obviously. It was shocking! Everyone in the world knows it!"

In That Moment Oak was proud of Ash " Well, Let's say that the one guy that managed to stop the conflict and managed to bring back peace...is right now here in my lab!"

"Wha...?" Olive couldn't believe his ears "Are you serious!?"

"Certainly! He comes form Pallet Town and I gave him his first pokemon! Right now is here with a friend! Furthermore he told me something about a strange phenomenon that he managed to achieve with one of his pokemon...isn't that intriguing?It's similar to Mega Evolution but it is much mysterious and complex"

"Megaevolution... I Remember that Sycamore told me something about a boy that could do something similar to what are you telling me

"So, Are you interested?"

"Sure I Am! I Want to talk with him! Can you manage to call him here?"

Oak Nodded "Rotom? Could you please call Ash?"

The Pokemon giggled spurting thunderjolts and run towards the exit.

Meanwhile with Ash and Serena...

"So are you Satisfied?" Serena asked to all caressing Pikachu's little head.

Every Pokemon nodded happily...every Pokemon...Ash indeed is not a Pokemon. The boy raised his dish asking for...the tenth bis?"

"I Am not! Can I Have some again?" looking Serena with Lillipup Baby Doll Eyes.

The performer started to giggle a bit mostly about that she was concerted that for the tenth time Ash asked food and he wasn't still satisfied.

The Problem was that she was nice, she couldn't resist him when he was doing Baby Doll Eyes. To Her it was so adorable. And since Serena likes Ash and cute things that perfect mix literally melted her.

She looked at him regretfully and started to tell him how the things were really. Now it was the time

"sorry...but food is finished..."

"WHAT!?" shouted the trainer turning white for the shocking revelation "But I'm Hungry..."spluttered and then he collapsed to the ground. It was this peculiar trait that Serena liked about Ash. It was a strong willed and determined boy but when he was splitting out his baby side she couldn't stop to adore him. Serena helped "The Dying Starving Man" to stand up and only at this time the trainer noticed Rotom who in order to awaken him gave him a litte thunderjolt shock.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Hey What's the big idea Rotom!?" complained Ash.

Rotom giggled with pleasure and told him that Prof Oak was calling him "Uh? Prof Oak wants me?" Rotom Nodded but pointing also to Greninja, who was enjoying himself training with Charizard and Sceptile "And he wants me to bring Greninja too?"

Again the Pokemon nodded, so the boy was convinced "Ok No problem! Do you want to come with us Serena?"

"Uh? Yeah Sure" replied her

Meanwhile Greninja really enjoyed himself challenging the other two starters, who now looked at him as a strong friend and companion. He somehow felt sorry about stopping the training with them when Ash called him.

Prof Oak waited him patiently.. "Sorry for calling you Ash, disturbing your happy picnic but there is someone that wants to speak you"

"Uh It is for me?" said Ash surprised about this

On the display there was a somehow young man, he wore glasses and he had a cured beard. From the coat Ash deduced that that man was a Prof Oak's Colleague "Uhm Yeah I'm Ash. You were looking for me?"

"Ciao Ash! Sorry to disturb you, I'm , a Colleague of my Dear Samuel Oak! I study the relationship between Pokemons and Trainers! How's it going?" wawed the professor from the other side of the telephone line

"Uhm Hello , I'm Fine...I Guess... Why you wanted to talk with me?" asked the boy still a bit surprised

"Well Ash,The reason that I'm calling you is because I Am really curious about what happened in Kalos. I Believe you haven't forgot something like that right?"

Ash was about to burst a laugh about the obvious answer for that question and the perplexion he had " It is quite difficult to forget something like that..."

"You see...with my studies I Want to know what makes a Pokemon stronger than another one, studying different training techniques. In Order to simplify: His bond with a trainer. You seem a very interesting child..i mean...have you ever heard something about another boy saving a whole region? That is not something you see everyday!"

Ash scratched his head embarassed and somehow he objected to that "W-Well I Did not manage to did it all by myself,without my friends and My Pokemon I couldn't have done it!"

Olive snapped his finger "That's the point! You manage to create a bond with everyone and you do it so well that you demonstrate your potential! I want to study this potential of yours and your method to bond with people and Pokemon!"

Ash sniffed the scent of a new adventure and that was something he liked

Olive managed to read Ash Expression "And in order to do it you could come to the region where I Work: Forsia!"

"Forsia?" asked Serena like she heard that name before.

"Exactly!" confirmed "It is a beautiful region and well there are lots of very strong trainers and judging by your face you must be someone that likes to battle a lot!"

"You can bet on it!" Said Ash raising his voice "So tell me...how's this region?!"

"Ah my boy! You seem exuberant!Like Me! Here you can find new Pokemons there are not anywhere else. New powerful gyms, a pokemon league, beautiful landscapes and cities!

A Big grin on Ash face was about to grow larger and larger

Olive continued talking "Believe me, it is a very beautiful region and if you never explored it you should do it!" then he closed up on the monitor "And the best here is the food! It is the region with the most renowed cuisine!"

Ash was already convinced by "New Pokemons". but this part about food obliged him to accept "I will certainly come!"exclaimed

Olive started to exult mentally"Fantastico! I will pay the trip do not worry! I Just ask you that when you arrive you visit me at my lab, which is in Hilltop City! You can't be wrong about that, it is the capital of the Region!" Smiled the professor happy about the decision of the boy. He was starting to hang up, when he remembered something "Ah I was forgetting about that... Can I ask you for a little favor?"

"Anything!" exclaimed Ash

" told me about a phenomena that you manage to create with one of your pokemon. It is a problem if you bring him here in Forsia?" I want to know him and maybe...he could help me with my researches!

Ash did not know what say. Greninja was his former pokemon, more or less "Well, it depends if Greninja is happy about that... What do you say, pal? Do you want to accompany me in a new adventure? Like the old days?"

Greninja was already intrigued by "Strong Pokemon and Trainers" and for a lot of time he missed the joy of a really tough challenge. Maybe Squishy and Z-2 could manage to do their job without him for a while? Maybe coming back after this trip could made him stronger and he could manage to do is bodyguard work better. And as if it wasn't enough he missed his old trainer so the answer was a "Nin Nin!" of approvation.

"Fantastic! He's fine about that!" exclaimed happily Ash. Well..He didn't know if he could still trigger the bond phenomenon with him but at least it was worth a shot.

Serena from her point of view, was having a mixture of melancholy and happiness inside her heart. She had a sad smile painted on her was about to travel again and that made her very happy but what she would have done then? Did she travelled back to Kalos in order to accept Palermo's offering? Going back to Hoenn? She hoped that this pause of taking decision could have lasted a bit longer, but it seemed to not be the case

But Ash turned his head and he asked "Obviously the proposal of coming with me is extended also to you Serena!" breaking her from her trance

"U-Uh? Do you want me to come with you? But I don't know...there is my performance training and..." she embarassed herself hearing this sudden request

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you are a performer?" interrupted them "Forsia is also famous for contests! We have them too! So there shouldn't be a problem if you want to perform here!"

"See? There isn't a problem " repeated Ash happy that Prof Olive was on his side

"Y-Yes I Heard you have contests but... I do not know if..."

"Oh come on! Come with me! Pleeaseeee?"

"I-I Don't know...there's Palermo that waits for me at Kalos and...her proposal..." Deeply in her heart Serena wanted to travel with Ash, but her goal was against her ways. If there wasn't Palermo's proposal probably she would had a new occasion to stay with Ash,,,she could not renounce to him again, she was so happy recently. She felt dizzy

Ash indeed knew that a person's dream was important, he himself sustained his friends to follow their dreams. Serena went to Hoenn, but looking from her words it seemed that she wasn't so satisfied. Furthermore he really wanted to travel back with her, if it wasn't for Serena, he would have still been lyed on the bed grumbling...and surely he wouldn't feel to travel to a new journey. Still he couldn't insist, he did not want to stress her " Do you even don't want to think about it?" asked her extremely deluded, even if he tried to not make her notice that he was literally peeing himself since he was so nervous.

"Ash believe me... I really want it. I would look forward to travel back togheter and perform in a new region but..I'm afraid to refuse Palermo's proposal again...and i do not even know if that is the thing that I need for my future as a performer" Serena believed to travel back in time,when she didn't have to take those decision she hated.

Ash remained silent, downhearted. He would have still travelled to Forsia but it wouldn't have been the same thing "Still..." added Serena, bringing him back to her attention "I can phone her. It is worth a shot"

Ash nodded turning his head back to the display "Well I give my confirmation! I will be there! And I will tell you if Serena will travel too!". He didn't forget the last part, looking at her friend with an encouraging smile.

Meanwhile on Prof Oak's House roof a very familiar trio was listening everything using a microspy

"Forsia? Never heard of it" commented Jessie "How it is so famous if I never heard of it!"

"Because You are Jessie!" replied Meowth,receiving a big smack on his back "I-It was a compliment? Maybe?"

Jessie raised firmly her fist "They also have contests and probably the little twerpette will partecipate! I cannot lose this occasion! I WILL become Forsia's Queen!"

"But the most important thing is Food! There's Food! Lots of Food!" dreamed James and Meowth

The two received a big punch from the woman "Concentrate! And stop thinking about Food! New region means new strong and rare Pokemons! Have you forgotten it!?"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." meeked the two.

"So it is decided! We'll follow the twerps in this region!" announced Jessie "Let's call the boss amd let's give him the news!"

James took a device and started it,revealing a Giovanni's hologram "What do you want?" he replied annoyed

"Boss,we have great news!, We have received news about a new region where The twerp and his Pikachu will travel!" started to Talk Meowth

"Strong and rare new Pokemon could be there, and we'll have the chance to catch Pikachu!" continued James

Giovanni nodded, sitting comfortely in his spinning chair "And tell me...what's this region name?"

"Forsia" shouted the three simultaneously

The boss of Team Rocket stood on quickly from his char and with his fists on the desk, the frowning forehead and widely open eyes shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU JUST SAID!?"

"F-Forsia..." replied the three goons scared by the tone of their boss

"Forsia..." mumbled Giovanni sitting back on his chair "You have my permission, rather, I want to know every single movement of yours. Keep me informed!"

"Sorry to ask Boss, but why Forsia seems to interess you so much?"

"Why? Because I know well Forsia and I have been told about it, not exactly for your motives. Let's just say I have some knowledge there and I have been waiting for long the time to act. When I will finish preparations I will contact you!"

"Y-YES BOSS!" the call hanged up, while Jessie,James and Meowth stood on for the final goodbye to their boss. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice they shouted and that Bulbasaur overheard every single word. It took not so long to launch a powerful solarbeam towards the crooks.

"BUT THIS TIME WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" shouted the Trio blasting off at the speed of light

"Uh? What was that?" asked a surprise Serena. Ash,hearing nothing,shook his shoulders.

The two still went outside in order to talk to Bulbasaur "Can you call the others? I have a little announcement to do!"

As Always Bulbasaur launched his calling signal and within few minutes all of Ash's Pokemon stood on their feet.

"Listen Guys. From the next days I will start a new journey and I will go to Forsia, so please be good alright?"

Every pokemon nodded,except for Bayleef, who putted on a sad face as always. Even if Ash remained a bit longer to Pallet Town, when the trainer always started a new journey he was away for a very long time. The only thing that made her giggle was the fact that certainly "That Girl" would have not followed him.

"And if everything goes well Serena will come too!" continued the trainer

That Was a powerful blast on the grass pokemon heart,who fainted suddenly. Braixen,Pancham and Sylveon looked at each other with a puzzled face,not because of Bayleef's act but because their trainer would have traveled to a new region and they didn't know anything

"U-Uhm it is still not confirmed..." tried to precise Serena

Ash,as it was looking like he was seeking for support from Serena's three pokemons, walked towards them and blurted out something in their ears. Probably he mentioned the presence of contests in Forsia. He really wanted her to travel back with him and now he was looking for every single support he could gain. The word "Contests" made Pancham,Sylveon and Braixen's hears to raise and they runned suddenly towards their trainer in order to convince her to go.

"Lucha hawcha cha...haw?" [Did Ash ever done every kind of trick, just to have a travel companion?]asked Hawlucha getting near towards Pikachu's Ear

The little mouse shook his head "Chu...pika,pi-pikachu!"[No...but I like this news!]

Than the two turned towards Bayleef, who was in a state of crisis and shock "Kachu..pipi" [But someone doesn't agree with me]

Meanwhile Serena's Pokemon tried everything in their paws in order to convince her to travel. They prefered to train like the old days, rather than at Hoenn or how they would have done it if they went with Palermo

Serena looked to them as she was asking desperately help. This time it seemed that Ash cornered her and not that she liked to be so desired by her beloved lo-... uhm friend Ash... rather, she started to get excited like she never felt before, still it was a decision to think on.

"Ash? Did I tell you that I had to call Palermo first?"

"Yeah sure!" replied Ash shaking his shoulders "But this not negates me to try everything in my arsenal to have you with me at 100%!" sneered Ash.

Serena replied to the smile with a laugh, trying to escape from her pokemons that were literally pestering her,the two continued to laugh,now accompanied by the laughs of the other pokemons around them...well except one...

And so,the hours flew away and the two teens went back to Ash's house. Delia cooked dinner and all of three started to discuss

A thing that noticed that evening,was the fact that Ash was happier than usual "Did something happen,sweetie? Something particular?" asked happily, she might knew the thing that made his son smile

"Mom, Do you know that today I've been called by a Prof Oak's colleague and he invited me to go to the region of Forsia?"

"Forsia you say? Well be sure that you don't come back home with 30 Kilos added on your belly, because I heard that the cuisine there is divine, although is kinda difficult to beat Ketchum's Recipes.."smiled her

"And if everything goes Well Serena will come too,right?" continued the Pallet Town's trainer first talking to his mother than winking at Serena.

"Please...everybody but her" shaked Serena already thinking at Ms Ketchum bold comments."A-A-Ash How many times do I have to tell you? I-it is not confirmed that i will come!" blushed the girl

Too Late, Ms ketchum had already began to ramble on and on her "pikante" comments and the dinner went with chatter and Serena's trying to shut up The Ketchum's mouths. Pikachu observed the scene with a grin on his face.

Some hours later, it was time to go to bed but Ash wasn't tired. He was jolting of energy and it took hours to get convinced by his mom to go early to bed. Well,to say the truth, she couldn't do it. The woman was shocked when Serena, with a single attempt,convinced him to go to sleep,like nothing ever happened. It took her just a simple request.

The two before saying eachother goodnight , starterd to plan the activities for the next day,chatting in Ash's room and staying on comfy pillows shaped like a pokeball.

Ash was sitting quietly next to Serena,who was caressing Pikachu,who was cuddled in her hands "For tomorrow, how about a walk in the woods where I first met you?"

Serena was happy about that, she couldn't miss this opportunity "Sure,why not?"

"Perfect! Since the day after tomorrow we will go away, we would not have another chance!" smiled him,ignoring an important fact

Serena howewer, did not want to tell him what she wanted to do: following him, but rather what she would have done in the end "Ash..you know that..."

Ash noticed his tongue slip and regretted himself "Yeah yeah right! Sorry,I'd forgotten... but having you here makes me feel stronger!"

The performer blushed and tried not to faint at her friend words. She tried to escape the subject talking about someone else "It would be Great if Clemont and Bonnie could come too, I miss their company!"

"Me Too, It would be fantastic! Kalos journey was the most beautiful I have ever had!We were so united!" and by that time an idea popped into the boy's brain "...Why we don't invite them?"

Serena stopped his entusiasm "Unfortunately Clemont's gym is full of challengers and I doubt he'll ever let Bonnie travel alone. We will be outside Kalos,even if Forsia is very near from my home country,we can't help it!"

"That's a pity..." mumbled the boy,sobbing and drowning in the pillow softness...

Serena started to yawn, feeling the fatigue that was coming. It was like Morfeus was in that room,with them and closer and closer to take her in his arms.

Ash was rather thinking about how it would have been beautiful to travel back with Serena,Eating her "pokepuffs",watching her exhibitions, knowing and catching new Pokemons,challenging new gyms, eating as much as his belly could take, visiting new locations and living new adventures...maybe, some new friends and companions would join them.

"Hey Serena,you know what? I Think that mom likes you! I Don't know why but It seems she has a special simpaty for you! Ahahaah, but sometimes she could be quite embarassing..." he turned towards her friend but before completely turning and cross his eyes with her he felt something hanging on his shoulder. He gazed a little downer and his eyes saw that Serena fell asleep on his shoulder. She could not take drowziness and she fell before she could even know.

Ash gazed on her for some seconds...or minutes, the moon rays entered from the window and illuminated the face and the hair of the girl, giving them a strange trait that Ash couldn't explain. But he liked it.

Initially he didn't know what to do or what to say, he felt a little bit embarassed. But it didn't pestered him,rather he liked it and gave him comfort knowing that she was hanging on would not have moved her,nor awaken her,he would just slept with her.

In a few minutes, the drowziness won and Ash fell asleep as only one who was awake was Delia,who was hidden behind the door,this time with a sweet smile on her face.

Hours later...the house was swallowed in the darkness of the opened her eyes,she couldn't sleep anymore. A Feeling of emptiness was digging in her body and felt agitated and as it wasn't enough, being cuddled on Ash, made her paralyzed and blushing.

She watched the clock... 3:43 AM. She slept in that way for more than 4 Hours and for her it was eyes moved on Ash,who was sleeping quietly.. it was a very beautiful boy. Serena couldn't stop imaginizing. Only something bothered her mind and it was the same thing that bothered her since that afternoon. Well if in Kanto it was 3:43 at Kalos should be Sooner right? She had to make a call.

Serena left Pikachu on Ash's knees, trying to not awake him. Then she went on the lower floor and took the phone. She had some exitation, she didn't know what to say nor how to start the communication. Maybe she would have just not have to think about it and just dial the number.

She dialed the number and she waited 'till a woman appeared on the screen

"Serena, It is good to hear you, but isn't a bit late to call me,now that you are in Kanto? I Mean it's pitchblack night there!" Palermo greeted her

"Good Evening, It's that in Kalos it's evening so I Called you"

"By the way you are talking you want to ask me something right?"

"Well, Yes..."

"You thought about my proposal? What do you say? You accept?"

Serena bent her head a bit "Well.. I...I was thinking..no I rather want to travel with Ash..."

The woman stood quietly and waited for Serena to continue "You see...It has been proposed to him to travel to Forsia and the occasion was extended to me. Both of us would really like to go and do it again like the Old Times"

"Forsia...you say?"

"I Know it isn't right to refuse your I know you are very generous to me. Maybe I might be wrong to renounce to my Hoenn trainings and to leave back the journey I have started there. Furthermore I might be wrong to say "No" so quickly, after all of your help and the fact that i was accepting your offer. But...Ash..."

Palermo gave a signal to make Serena stop and the girl obeyed "Serena,you want to go with Ash,right?"

"Well yes but..."

She made her stop again "You just have to say Yes or no..."

Serena felt her heart pumping very fast, making her cheast starting to pain "Yes, deeply..."

There were some seconds of silence, in which Serena felt the pression deeply raising.

"And why do you ask me that? Go with him" smiled the woman

Serena could fell her eyes sparkling, but it was impossible in that moment, in the darkness of the her heart was convincing her "R-Really?"

"Sure. You can learn no more from me. There are things that are learned only with special ways and your way is to stay with the one you love. I am sure that It will more useful to stay with me,rather than the time you could have spent with me. Serena raised her hand on her chest. Even if she hadn't the ribbon on her heart in that moment now it was natural

"Furthermore Forsia's contest would be the ideal experience for you. They are a little bit different from ours. Trials can be more than one and the exibithion are divided in categories: synchronized swimming, diving, rythim and artistic dance, ribbon dance,free exhibition, ice skating and lots of more. It would make feel you better to visit a new region and to try different stiles, you would really enjoy yourself,your next dream could be Forsia's Queen!"

Serena was happier and happier "I deeply thank you from the bottom of my heart!" said kneeling in order to thank the older woman. The performer was more determined than ever.

Palermo nodded "Good luck Serena. It was nice to help you in every way I could. I am convinced that you can do lots and lots of thing with your life,you my dear are special!"

The woman raised her hand towards the display button "Follow your heart for your choices, it's the easiest way" A smile on the face of the woman was the last thing that Serena saw. The telephone shut down and the girl sighed happily leaning her head up, without realeasing her hand on her heart.

Her lips went into a smile, the truest she could show. She was coming back to… Ash's room? Yeah, she had another worry. She had to go back to Ash and pretend nothing has happened, sleep again on Ash's shoulder and maybe without blowing up because of the redness. She couldn't say him that she woke up in the middle of the night and she called Palermo, she wanted to make it a surprise.

Serena was going back to the room, where Ash was counting Mareeps while sleeping, when a voice resounded behind her "Then the answer is yes, huh?"

The poor girl almost had a stroke to see Mrs. Ketchum swoop like a ghost behind her "Delia? I didn't know you were still awake!" she said, trying to don't scream for the scare.

"I just went down to get a glass of water, but as I came down, I heard your voice and the voice of a lady and I couldn't resist to hear the rest. I'm sorry…"

"Do not worry… the important thing is not to say to Ash, I want it to be a surprise"

Delia nodded "Sure. My mouth is shut"

"Anyway, now I just have to make my mother know everything, I'll contact her tomorrow! I can't wait to leave with Ash!"

"Well, it's fantastic! Who knows how much will my son be happy tomorrow!" Laughed softly Delia. Then, passing next to Serena, a tear spawned on Delia's face.

"D-Delia, why do you cry? Something happened?" said Serena

"Don't worry. It's just hard for a mother see his child grow. He's my son, so I want him always happy and when you came in I noticed how my Ash was well. That's why I tried to stimulate you and I enjoyed a bit with you. You're good for Ash, no doubt… and you don't know how it would break my heart to see my child afflicted and destroyed as it was a few weeks ago"

"Delia" answered Serena thinking how the mother loved his son. That made her almost remember her mother Grace and gave her a nostalgic note.

Delia wiped her tears "Well at this point I have to get to work!" she said out of the blue.

Serena was confused "Work? At this hour? Why?" Serena asked curiously.

Mrs. Ketchum laughed lightly, "Well, you don't want to go around Forsia with a bit outdated clothes, no?" And leaving Serena with a vague aura of mystery retired in stock and closed the door behind her.

Serena did not understand the allusion to her clothes ... she liked them. But now, his brain didn't really want to think about it, he had already endured enough for today. He returned to the upper floor and, being careful not to wake Ash and Pikachu, fell asleep leaning on the shoulder of Ash, waiting the next day patient. He was ready to give to his lov... best friend Ash the good news.

The sun wasn't slow to rise, but Serena got up in the late morning. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in Ash's room, but on the sofa in the living room. Also there wasn't even the shadow of his friend.

"Looking for Ash?" Asked Delia, as it was her way to give Serena a good morning

" Yeah, where did he go?" the girl asked, yawning

"He said he had to prepare something, but he would be back soon. Apparently it's late, but don't worry! He will return sooner or later, after an hour it's lunch and Ash's stomach will awake!" was the reply of Mrs. Ketchum.

What was Ash preparing? Usually it was not so enigmatic. Serena thought of getting dressed and eating breakfast, waiting patiently for the arrival of Ash. He decided to take a breath of fresh air, it would certainly not hurt.

She went out home saluting Delia and began to walk around. Not noticing the time passing, he also brought more distant than they had believed. The air of Pallet Town was different from that of Vaniville Town. The slight wind blowing in her hair, giving her a sweet relief. Serena and sat down on the grass to enjoy that feeling.

The Kalos girl, cuddled by the light wind, was immersed in the memories of his childhood and caught a flower that bloomed near her. While toying with it her mind was wondering about the best way to give to him the news. "I'll have to tell him frankly? I'll have to tell him through some word play?" She thought in the meantime.

But her mental trips were interrupted by something that seemed to be a growl. Serena opened her eyes and stood up,facing herself with a familiar pokemon, similar to a little dinosaur growling against her. The performer opened her eyes wider and she understood that the thing that was growling to her was Bayleef.

But even if the Pokemon was growling angry she seemed fatigued and hurt. Serena could not know it but the leaf dinosaur had to fight lots of Ash's pokemons,who tried to stop her, in order to escape from the lab. She had waited awake all night, in front of her trainer's house,waiting for the moment to attack and now the signs of fatigue were visible on her angry face.

Serena looked at her shocked, what did she wanted from her? She noticed that Bayleef didn't like her,but she could not expect her to be right in front of her, ready to assault her.

"BAYYYYYY!" Bayleef charged the leaf on her head,and launched a Razor Leaf against the girl

Serena managed to dodge the hit in time. That was close. "Bayleef, what's wrong?" asked worried

The pokemon ignored her and ran towards Serena,charging her with all of her weight. She seemed to have lost her mind.

"Bayleef stop! Let me help you! You are Hurt!" shouted Serena jumping away from the crash point between her and Bayleef. "You are agitated but I want to help you! I Don't know what happened but everything is gonna be alright!"

She tried to get closer, but the creature was not of the same thought.

One of her vines came out from the buds on her neck and she powerfully whipped Serena's arm, who fell down with a reddish big bruise on her skin.

Bayleef started to breath with difficulty, she was tired and she didn't even know if the thing she was doing was right.

Serena stood up again, the Pokemon really needed help. She looked around her, trying to find someone, hoping that Ash would have arrived. She clearly didn't see Bayleef as a menace,but the pokemon was worrying her and surely Ash would have calmed her down...no. No one would have come. She had to resolve the problem all by herself.

If there was something that Ash taught her was that, she never had to give up till the end. She also was a trainer and it was her job to help the pokemon in need, in every occasion,even if it was bizarre that one of her beloved Ash's pokemon was very angry with her.

"Bayleef! Listen to me!" Serena shouted louder, trying to attract the attention of the female Pokemon."It's about Ash,isn'it? You figured out that I love him,right?"

Bayleef's blood was boiling hotter when she heard the words "Ash" and "Love Him".

Two Vines came from her body and swiftly envoloped Serena, Blocking her hands "BAY!LEEF!" growled to the trainer, pressing her harder and harder.

She could not negate that the pressing hurt her but she didn't give up. She looked back, trying to find help from Ash. The trees,the bushes, even the grass was moving..but nobody came.

She looked back at Bayleef and tried to walk to her nearer and nearer. With a steady walk, she reduced slowly the gap between them. Even if the vines were pressing her harder,she became closer and closer to the Pokemon. "B-Bayleef... I-I Know...you love A-Ash...and you must be jealous...b-but I Also really love him...I Do Really L-Love Him b-believe me..."

The Bayleef was quite shocked from the girl speech, but she didn't move

"B-But it doesn't mean he will not love y-you as well. Even i-if we get e-engaged he will a-always have a special place in his heart for y-you...! I-I Will not t-take him away from you..." continued the girl, now facing the pokemon eye to eye.

Bayleef couldn't stop, but the trainer had a response ready

"Y-You want him always happy,right?"

At that moment the press on Serena's arms began to dissapear and the girl started to feel her body collapsing. But before touching the ground,something blocked her...or should I say someone. She opened her eyes and noticed Bayleef's head helping her, thanks to the pokemon strong neck.

She managed to get up, helped by the pokemon who now looked at her with sadness and distance in its eyes.

Serena smiled and started caressing Bayleef's head, shocking her "Don't Worry, I'm not angry and I Won't tell Ash about this"

The pokemon gazed at her "Beef?"

The performer nodded "So,are we friends now?" and she gave her hand to the dinosaur.

Bayleef looked again and again the hand and the face of the girl. She made a mistake,prejudging her. Her blue eyes were the mirror of sincerity. Did she really wanted her as a friend even after all she had done?

"So?" asked softly and sweetly Serena.

The Pokemon raised a vine,only this time not tu hurt the girl,rather to give a "vine shake" to her new friend.

At that moment Serena smiled happily and hugged the pokemon,shocking it. Bayleef thanked her by giving with her neck an hug as well. The two separated themselves and smiled at eachother.

Than the Leaf Pokemon launched an Aromatherapy in the air. The pain of the whiplash received slowly began to fade and in some seconds it was gone.

"T-Thanks..." said a surprised Serena about the help received from the Pokemon.

Bayleef just smiled and looked down with her head trying to not show her tears of sincere regret.

"Come on! Nothing has happened!" smiled Serena continuing caressing her "I Bet you are hungry? Here Take It! I Still had a pokepuff from yesterday! It might not be fresh as it was but it will help you regain your strenght!" said later. The Pokemon eated the puff with voracity.

Now the only thing remaining was to say goodbye, it was time for Serena to come back to Ketchum's house. "Now Go! Run to the Lab! Professor Oak must have noticed your absence!"

Bayleef nodded and started to walk back to the lab, not before turning her head and looking at Serena one last time, now with a sweeter face full of tears "Leef..."

Ash came back almost at the same time Serena returned "Here you are! Sorry if I went out so suddenly but I wanted everything to be perfect!" excused himself about his lateness

"No No it is nothing" excused her. Then she started to think about the last words "What do you mean...everything perfect?"

"Eheheh,come with me!"smiled the trainer taking her hand and forcing her to come out from the house. He conduced her right into the woods were they first met long time ago. Ash continued to pull Serena,running rapidly into the direction of the thickest woods, reaching a dead end. It was made of leaves,enormous roots and stones.

"Ash where are you conducing me?" What are we doing now?"

"Just follow me and do not worry! There's a secret place only I know and I want you to see it!You will see!" winked the trainer to her then he gave a signal to proceed to Pikachu.

The mouse climbed up a stump and dissapeared into the leaves and greens of the forest,like a ghost.

Ash gave Serena an hand "I'll help you! Just put your foot on my hands and the other on the lowest branches! Then Climb!"

The girl nodded silently and obbedient,then she did just as she was told and right away she was on the branch where Pikachu was before dissappearing.

Ash followed her and closed up on her He pointed out some leaves right in front of him and told Serena to proceed "Come on! Just a little further!"

"B-But we will fall!"

"Just believe me!" smiled the boy

Serena blushed "I already believe you..." mumbled in the same time she was trying to get through the vegetation. Strangely she did not fall.

She was in a tunnel in the ground. She had to walk crouched but it was not difficult. She continued crawling untill the exit. After arriving she did not look around. She went on the grassfield and waited for Ash.

The boy was in a minute right next to her "Did you not see anything?" he joked

Serena looked around her and the scenary she had right in front of her was marvellous. There was a lake with crystalline waters. There was a grassfield and little hills. The grass sparkled by the dew of the morning and reflected its lustrous green thanks to the sun rays. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, which colored the enviroment and the trees were mostly near some old ruins of a wall. They were probably in an old crater. It was an incredible Place.

Ash putted his hands on Serena's face covering her eyes "I Have not finished yet! There's a surprise!"

"Ok, at three open your eyes,ok? smiled the trainer realeasing his hands on the Kalosian girl face softly "...1...2...3!"

Serena opened her eyes and right in front of her there was something she never expected to had organized a beautiful picnic near some old ruins and waiting for them were Pikachu,Braixen,Sylveon and Greninja "Ash! T-This is Great! How did...?" asked a surprised Serena.

The Picnic was full of ribbons and bows, and a big "I'm Happy you came!" banner flew in the air. Serena almost cried seeing this

"Sorry If I borrowed Braixen and Sylveon but I needed a female touch, so..." said an embarassed Ash

"Are you kidding? This is marvellous!" Said her with her jaw opened.

To say it swiftly,Ash did his job well. A picnic in that wonderful place was an unforgettable experience, "You know,since tomorrow I will travel to Forsia, I just wanted this last day with you to be the greatest ever! Also for thanking you to have made my morale back to his peak!"said Ash scratching the tip of his nose.

Serena putted her hands on her face. Ash had worked hard just because she came to visit him. Only her presence made him happy? How he would have reacted after hearing the Big News?The performer couldn't stop gazing at what the boy had done. If only was a romantic thing...but somehow this was enough for her.

She launched herself on Ash hugging him with strength. The boy did not know how to react to that sudden demonstration of affection. "S-Serena...i-it was nothing..." replied him with embarassement. He did not anything special,but for her it seemed so, so he hit the jackpot.

He got away from the hug and pushed her to the picnic blanket, in order to let her see better his job.

"Here Pikachu and I putted the ribbons...and here is where Greninja helped us cutting them. Here is where Braixen and Sylveon..." mumbled Ash, but Serena was still in her fairytale world.

"Hey are you listening?" smiled the trainer noticing her.

"Eh? oh no no no! It was nothing!" said her awakening herself

Then the two sitted happily down on the blanket, under the shadows of the old ruins.

"You Know? I Cannot wait to eat Forsian's cuisine! If it was mixed with your pokepuffs it would have been the greatest mix ever for my lips!" laughed Ash eating with his "fangs" a sandwich

Now it was the time, she would have told him there. Ash did so much for her and it was right to exchange the favor with a big prize...and what Prize!

Serena touched the ribbon on her chest. "Ehm Ash...about Forsia..." "Uh? Tell me..." he said still with a piece of food in his mouth"

"ehmmmmm...y-you see...t-the answer is...uhmmmm...Yes-I-will-go-to-Forsia-with-you!" she cursed herself about telling him the news in THAT Way. She started saying it slowly and trembling,finishing it so fast it could not have been understand.

But in that moment,Pallet Town's trainer heard everything and couldn't believe his ears "S-Sorry could you repeat? You'll come to Forsia with me?" asked again in order to have a confirm.

Serena now was calmer and with a soft smile said "Yes, I will go to Forsia with you!"

Ash did not reply, he opened his eyes,not believing that news.

"B-But if you have changed your mind..." she tried to say, even if it was hard for the both of them to believe that.

In that Moment Ash jumped from his seat and started dancing like an idiot "Yippeeeeeeeeee! Hooray!Hooray!"

Serena watched him delighted and amused. A "Yes" was the only thing was needed to make him the happiest boy in the world.

Pikachu also jumped from the joy,but his reaction was more contained, he just celebrated with Sylveon the news. Greninja and Braixen looked at eachother with a satisfied look in ther eyes. The vixen couldn't resist launching herself on Greninja,hugging him happily.

The Ninja Pokemon mutated his usual blue into a pepper red color and remained gazing at the vixen. Ash & Serena started laughing louder, seeing their pokemons happy as their trainers.

Serena couldn't resist thinking about something in her head. She suddenly thought that the night before she fell asleep on Ash's shoulder so...how did she manage to find herself on the sofa that morning?

"Ash can I Ask you something? This morning I found myself on the sofa of your house,but I remember falling asleep in your room."She felt embarassed asking this in his presence,but the curiosity was too much to handle.

Ash started thinking "Ahhh I Got It!"

Mini Flashback

Ash got up early that morning, the sun had not risen yet. The first thing he noticed was Serena's sweet face lying on his shoulder and that made him already happy, a good awakening from his point of view.

He remained gazing at her for a while, asking himself if he should had awakened her. No,that was out of question, it was still early in the morning and he didn't want to disturb her sleep and made her suspicious about his surprise. He had to wake up early in order to prepare everything and letting her sleep was the best choice.

He shook Pikachu in order to wake him up, so he could jump off from her knees. He started to pick up Serena's body with the strength of his arms and stood up. He put an arm under the legs of the girl and the other on the height of the shoulder, picking her up. He tried to be as silent and quiet as possible.

With a steady walk he started reaching the lower floor. It was a very good sensation and sometimes even embarassing for the trainer but he didn't care much about that, since he didn't know what that was. With extreme attention he left her on the sofa, picked up a blanket and he put it on the girl.

Then he got outside,where his mum was gardening "Hi Mom!"

Delia,while she was showering her vegetables replied with a smile"Hi Honey,did you sleep well?"

"As good as ever!" replied her son "Even better than usual!"

"Did you? Uhm I wonder why!" thought Delia sarcastically,thinking again at the picture of Serena sleeping on Ash then she started teasing him a bit"Anyway I noticed what you've done some minutes ago! That was very sweet of you! So Nobleeeee!"

Ash scratched his head, embarassed and bothered "Come On,stop it!" The Boy changed the topic swiftly "Why are you awake so early?"

"I Should say the same thing about you! Usually you do this when you have your trainings!"

Ash started thinking, remembering the program he had on his mind for the day. His mother could lend him and hand in this situation "Listen Mom, since I don't know if Serena will come to Forsia with me, I wanted to organize something in order to thank her for her visit at least. Without her, I would have still been in my room depressing myself. What should I do?"

Delia smiled at the request of her son and tried her best to keep the secret she discovered that night. "Well, the best thing you could do is to organize her a good surprise picnic with a banner and some decorations! Just let me finish shower those carrots and I'll help you!"

"Thanks mom,but this time I would like to try this myself. You know, since it was my idea...you understood right? But can you still prepare me something for the picnic?

Delia was surprised. She was happy about his son took this matter seriously. "Ok,but I warn you! You'll need a female touch to make this thing work!" replied her

"A Female touch eh?" Ash Knew who to call. He went back in the guest room where Serena had all her stuff. Without doing loud noises, he called Braixen and Sylveon out from her pokeballs. The two vixen looked at Ash puzzled.

The boy whispered to them "Sorry if I disturbed you,but since you now know Serena better than me,can I ask for your help? I Want to organize her a surprise,but since we boys,and I suppose me in particular, are not used to this kind of stuff. Could I ask you to lend me an hand,please?"

Braixen and Sylveon looked at eachother then they nodded.

Mini Flashback End

Ash was literally exausthed from the hops he made because of his happiness, but he was still full of energy. "I still can't believe that you will come with me to Forsia! It will be Just Like the old times!" said Ash happy as anyone could ever be

"Yes..."smiled her

Ash and Serena sitted down to gaze upon the queit lake, thinking about the magical places and pokemon Forsia region could offer to them. Ash picked a rock and throwed into the lake,trying to make it hop on the water surface. The sound of the waves released by the water created a peaceful and calm sensation

The day went calm and quietly best as ever could be, in the afternoon the two went outside the woods, since Ash proposed to advice as fast as possible...and so also .When they arrived Ash and Serena were surprised that Delia was also there.

"Hey Mom what are you doing here?" asked perplexed the boy

Delia walked closely to her son and whispered in his ear "So how did it went? Did she liked it?"

The trainer nodded with a grin "Of course!"

"Good!" Exclaimed happily Delia

Oak walked closer to the boys "Olive is at the phone! Do you have an answer?"

"Sure!" Ash ran towards the phone,followed by Serena "We will both come to Forsia!" declared happily Ash. There were some Pokemons there, like Bayleef, who just smiled with a mix of happiness and melancholy

"This is Grandioso!" Exclaimed Olive "Will you take the airplane tomorrow?"

The Two nodded, but at the exact time Ash was about to answer, a big and loud noise was heard from everybody and the windows shattered. A net tangled Pikachu,directly from Ash's shoulders. The mouse was abducted far from his trainer and went in the hands of our three old acquintances.

 _"Prepare For Trouble"_

 _"And make it Double!"_

 _"To Protect the World from Devastation"_

 _"To Unite the People in our nation"_

 _"To Denounce the evils of truth and love"_

 _"To reach our grasp far above!"_

 _"Jessie!"_

 _"James"_

 _"Team Rocket,Ready to blast off at the speed of light"_

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth! That's Right!"_

"Pikachu is ours!"giggled the Trio. This time Team Rocket was not equipped with an hot baloon but with a strange device.

Ash was really annoyed about Team Rocket perseverance. Didn't they have something better to do rather than torment him for what it seemed to be...every single inch of his life!?

"I Had Enough!It is impossible, that every single time you have to bother me!"

Also all Ash's family was annoyed about the attitude of Team Rocket and on the order of their trainer everyone launched their attacks.

"Not this time,sweeties!" Shouted Jessie and with their devices absorbed all the attacks

"This is for chasing us away when weren't doing anything wrong!" Laughed Meowth and by pressing a button he released that power of those attacks in a giant storm of arrows that hit all the bystanders.

Ash tried again "Greninja! Water Shuriken!"

The Frog Pokemon started to run and launched two Water Shurikens towards the enemy. They seemed to be extremely powerful,but even this time Team Rocket managed to absorb the attack and sponge it

A few seconds, not even the time to realize what was happening, the attack arrived exactly where Serena was Standing and took a direct hit, falling down.

"SERENA!" Shouted worried Ash. He ran towards the point where she was attacked. "Serena!? Are you Okay!?" Ash offered his help to make her stand up,while Oak and Delia reached them to give him a hand

The boy was standing with his back visible,the head down,and the eyes covered by the Trainer slowly turned towards the TRio,at the same time of his ninja Pokemon. This time he would not Forget the thing they had done! One thing was attacking him,another one was attacking Serena

"Now you'll pay Hard!" Shouted Angrily Ash, then he pledged help from Greninja.

"The Ninja Frog!? He Shouldn't have it!" Said James surprised

Meowth tranquilized Him "Stay calm James, Greninja may be strong but he'll never beat our absorbing attack device!" .

If the device absorbed the attacks of very strong Pokemons simultaneously, it shouldn't had problem to absorb the attack of a single Pokemon,even if that pokemon was Greninja

"We will see about that! Greninja Cut!" ordered Ash

Two kunais appeared in the hands of the Pokemon,who attacked very quickly. But nothing,the device absorbed that powerful hit.

"Grrr. Aerial Ace!" raged Ash. Still a failure. Nothing...That thing seemed invincible!" Surrender...is for your best!" giggled Jessie

"Aaaargh if only I was stronger!" damned himself Ash. He couldn't afford to lose and he wasn't the only one to know it. Greninja turned his head and looked him, they each both understand the mind of the other. It was the time to test if their bond was still strong like it was in Kalos.

A strange aura started to materialize on Greninja, who had a raging look almost like Ash.

"...You can pester me..."

"Gren...Grenin..janin"

"You can attack me..."

"Ja...ninin..."

"...but nobody..." Ash stood his face towards the crooks,with raging and powerful Fronthead frowning and the fists closed.

"can...TOUCH HER!"

"GREN...JAAAAAAAAAAA!"

An Explosion of energy scattered incredibly powerful shock waves.

"Gre-ni-nin-ja GRE-NI-NIN-JAA!"

And from a series of simple movements, the two seemed to unite themself in only one, accompanied by a powerful war cry

A Mass of water surrounded Greninja, will his traits mutated, getting some of his trainers.

"I-Isn't -that!?" Exclaimed terrified James

"N-No It isn't possible!" Frightened Meowth

"Greninja! Double Team and Cut! Smash that infernal device!"  
The Pokemon multiplied himself and ran closely towards Team Rocket machine, making it explode, and reducing it into a pile of Junk

Jessie,while surprised and terrified, tried to remain calm and cool "W-W-Well we still have Wobbufeet!" tried to say

It was too late and Wobbufeet would never have been able to do something about the powerful strong bond the duo had

The trainers shouted with all the power he had in his throat "GRENINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Greninja jumped into the air,as much as he could with his strength. Behind his back two water wings formed until they mutated into a big water star.

"WATER SHURIKEN NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Wobbuffet Mirror Coat" tried to counter Jessie

The azure Pokemon tried to launch a Mirror Coat but the shuriken was so much fast that it hit him without even trying to do something. Wobbufeet flew right away into Jessie's face, knocking her back.

"Now it is your turn" roared Ash turning to two terrified James and Meowth

"W-We S-s-surrender...y-y-you want P-P-Pikachu ? H-Here" said trying to evade at least the same old air launch they were used to. They freed Pikachu who ran immediately towards his trainer

"Pika-Pi!" shouted happily the mouse

"W-well...l-look at the t-time..." blabbered the two now on the ropes.

Ash first looked at Greninja then at Pikachu. The three nodded Together, it was time for a last combined attack! "PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT! GRENINJA WATER SHURIKEN AGAIN!"

Greninja launched again his powerful Water Shuriken and Pikachu his Thunderbolt. The synchronization of the two moves was so perfect that the two moves fused into a big humoungous electrified Water Shuriken. Electricity when in contact with water is more powerful and the move power was even more than doubled

The Three goons opened their eyes terrified "N-no no no no NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted simultaneously Jessie,James and Meowth

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"ANOTHER MISSION FAILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED" Shouted while they were sent again at the speed of light

"And Remember this lesson!" Shouted angrily Ash,satisfied for his victory. This time they had crossed the Line!

The pression and the critical moment almost made forget him that Him and Greninja were able, even after a long time and the facts that made them separate, to recreate the mysterious Phenomenon that now distinguished them.

"W-We are capable of doing the Bond Phenomenon again" shouted surprised Ash. Greninja nodded, also surprised.

But now the priority was another

Ash came back to Serena,his mom and the Professor. Two of them were watching him with a jaw drop on their face and they couldn't say anything. One thing is to hear,watch on TV...But the spectacularity of the live event was something undescrivable.

Serena had a different reaction...she was smiling enchanted. Seing Ash again in that moment,like time ago, charmed her.

"A-Ash...but...that... i don't know what to say" blabbed Delia

"I'll explain later mom!" was the response of her child "Serena are you sure you're Okay?"

"Y-Yes... don't worry...i'm fine! Just some scratches..." answered the girl.

Ash watched her for some seconds, with an apprehensive tone in his voice "It's my fault.I still tried and you risked badly..."

"I'll repeat: don't worry! I Jumped in the nickel of time! I Am not that bad!" exclaimed the girl trying to comfort him , not noticing Ash dubious face

The friend pointed at her "That's not the same thing for your dress...look,only the ribbon seems fine!"

The performer looked at herself. Indeed her clothes were covered in dust and badly damaged "Oh no.."

"Oh honey, don't worry!" helped her Delia " Just some stitches, A flat Iron and they'll be just as new!"

"Yes but" sobbed the girl. It was her favorite dress..

"And by the way..." continued Ms Ketchum "I already had prepared something!" Delia rushed into Prof Oak Lab as Ash was watching her minutes later,Delia came back with two present boxes. "Here! Take it!" and gave one to Serena. Later she gave the other one to her son "And this is for you Ash!"

"But Mom what have you..." answered Ash

"Come On! Open it!" she interrupted him

The two teens opened their presents and they couldn't believe their eyes. There were two new pieces of clothing.

"T-Thank You..."

"It took me all night to sew them! Come On try them!"

Ash smiled. Is there something that her mom couldn't do? Serena gazed at her new dress. It looked like her old dress but it had something seemed a little bit "grittier". A blue scarf, some boots like hers, a bag and a new hat were included.

Ash received instead something more "casual". The sleeves were white with orange borders,but the rest of the jacket was livid blue. Two orange stripes, a red and black part, everything on the jacket. They gave to the look something like "feisty" and "lively". A new red hat was also included. It had something like a black,scarlet white pokeball on the top of it.

The two trainers rushed in Oak's house in order to get changed

Meanwhile this was happening chatted a bit with Ms Ketchum "You always know what to do,right?" smiled the old man.

"Oh you know that everytime Ash starts a new journey I always want him to look good" minimized her.

"But this time I see you worked for two..." noticed the professor

"Well Serena now is like my daughter now...and...well... I hope that..."

"Stop stop I understood and do not be worried...those two inspire me!". Oak had already understood what was was trying to say.

Ash was the first to get out with his new clothing, girls always needed more time to change.

"You look very good,sweetie!" Exclaimed Delia clapping "You know...you...remind me someone..."

Ash looked a bit his clothes,he really liked them! Mostly he liked the fact they were comfy, but that was natural since her mother sewed them, she knew him well.

The boy not noticing her mother comment, asked her "Who do I remind you?" turning himself and with a smile

Delia saw him in Slo-mo but Ash image was on the top of another one. "I don't know..."she lied.

Ash believed her, but Oak didn't. He knew what was in the woman mind so he tried to snap her out of her thinking line "Where's Serena?"

Ash turned his face on the rooms where he got out. Just how many time do the girls need to get changed? Sometimes he just couldn't understand them.

While he was thinking about that, a cloud of silence started to enter the room. The boy turned right where her mother and the professor who were watching Ash with a smile...rather than him, who was behind him. Again the black haired trainer turned his head on the rooms,but this time,Serena was standing right next to him.

"Ta-daaaaaaaaaa!" Serena twirled on her self in order to make the dress fully visible,

She had a no-sleeves fuchsia and red jacket, A pink dress with the superior part pink and a flounced skirt made with two layers of clothing,one bluer than the other,it reminded something like a flower. She also had black parisians and brown boots, sligther different than the old ones. Under the dress there was something blackish, probably the same top of hers. She also was wearing a bag with different shades of blues, reminding a dive ball.

"You look fine!" complimented her Prof Oak

Ash was watching her like he was some kind of a doll, she was looking very good, much than he could remember.

Serena was a bit concerned that Ash was watching her that way, he didn't like her? "S-So? How do I Look?" asked her restless

Ash thumbed his finger up "Marvelous!" Was the only thing he could blabber from his mouth,but Serena only needed the approval of his friend so it was fine...also for Delia.

The mother of the trainer exulted for the clothes success and for the "other success" "You look Beautiful Serena!"

But something bothered Ash,it was not the girl's looking but the thing that was missing on her chest: the blue ribbon of hers,or the one he gave her.

Serena noticed where Ash was looking and understood his thoughts "Looking for this?" she raised her hand,showing the ribbon enveloped on her wrist.

Ash was stupefied, but he thanked Arceus that Serena did not forget it

The girl seemed to not had finished talking "With this I can still have it even when I go to sleep!" explained with a smile. Delia was curios about that thing and she wanted an explanation "What's that ribbon for?"

"That's a Secret!"laughed the Performer,happy that somehow she could avenge herself for all of those sideswipes Ms Ketchum throwed her. Then it was her turn to look at Ash's new clothing. It was mostly the same but something had changed. Ash looked prettier...

"You are Beautiful..." mumbled her

"Uh sorry can you repeat? I didn't hear well!" asked Ash

"Ahhhhh I mean you look Beautiful!" quickly corrected herself, trying to suffocate that slip of her tongue. Fortunately nobody heard the thing that happened to exit from her mouth.

There was just one last thing to do : saying goodbye to Ash's Pokemon. They would not have seen him for a while.

Ash and Serena exited the lab and gathered all the creatures "So guys,we'll go tomorrow! I'll Try to Bring you new friends and be all right ok?"

It is to say that some Pokemon cried. They would not have seen their trainer, but in general all of them approved the decision and moved waved their hand,feet or what they could had in order to say goodbye to their trainer. Bayleef walked near Serena and looked at her with a pleading Look in her eyes "Bay Bay!"

Serena understood that Bayleef was asking her to take care of Ash "Be safe, you can be sure that I'll try my best to always make him smile!" answered the performer to her new friend and blinked an eye to her. The Leaf Pokemon dried the little tear that had happened to leak from her eyes with her leaf and then she returned as well the blink with one of hers.

Ash and Serena,after an afternoon full of reccomandation by Delia and Oak and waved goodbye to every single pokemon, walked towards Ash's place, ready to dine and relax before the departure. Olive had already informed the airport of the arrival of the two and already paid the tickets. The only thing that remained was to enjoy that last evening at Pallet Town.

Dinner was fast, or to say the least Ash was the fastest to finish, since the emotion for his...rather...their new adventure. As soon as he finished his meal, runned in his room and started packing his backpack, his sleeping bag and the tent for their trip.

Meanwhile Serena helped Delia in home chores started to chitchat about usual gossip,you know...women stuff. The two enjoyed themselves.

Ash did not came back from his room, he probably fell asleep when he was packing his the things inside the room were different

"Hey Greninja? I'm happy you want to travel back with me..." said the trainer,standing right in front of his pokemon "despite all this time, I always kept your pokeball and I never forgot it.I just couldn't do it!"

The boy extracted a pokeball from his pocket "I kept it because it was important for me...I Would Have remembered a friend like you forever. I Never forgot you, I Knew someday I would have seen you again!And even if we couldn't see each other back, your memory would have been impressed in my heart. You are my friend Greninja!"

Greninja couldn't say anything "Gren..."

"Greninja!" he called him with loud and clear voice, raising his pokeball right in front to him "Let's advance together!"

"Ninja!" The water type pokemon raised his arm, doing a fist bump on the pokeball getting absorbed into it. Meanwhile on the lower floor.

Serena thought that maybe it was time to package her stuff,prepare her tent,unless she wanted to sleep together in Ash's one. She really wanted it,but she prefered to avoid the embarassment.

While she was going upstairs a voice called her "Serena? Could you wait a second please? I Need to talk to you for a bit!"

Serena asked herself if Ms Ketchum guessed her thoughts,she hoped not...

She reached the woman,while the latter gave her a signal to make her sit next to her. The girl did so and asked herself what was so important to tell her, Delia's tone seemed to not be happy or cheerful.

"Ash's father,he never knew him and he was never present in his life"

Serena got pale like a ghost, why Ms Ketchum touched this serious matter? Why telling this to her? Neverthless she was very interested.

"I Knew him when I was still a teen, I was like 18 Years old. He came in my mother's hostel and we immediately fell in love. Soon we got married and I became pregnant. But when our boy was born, he went off..."

Serena remained silent in order to listen to what Ms Ketchum had to say.

Delia smiled but her tone showed evident signs of pain "I had to take care of Ash only by myself,because my mother died just some time later. I had to work, there were lots of difficult moments, I Hate the man that left me like this and left his son."

"...Delia"

"...But I'm Happy"

Those words puzzled the performer

"Even after this I would repeat to the infinity the thing I Had done,because our love was true and I Had such a wonderful child to stay with me. Serena you do really love Ash,right? So I Ask you to stay besides him and to take care of him. You must know him well now, you know he's brave, carefree and charismatic, but you know he's also naive,impulsive and sometimes his good sense doesn't work"

"But i Don't Understand..."

Delia interrupted her "That's because...Ash looks like him in his traits and charisma. And this maybe could worry you, but I Know Ash is different, He would never do the things his father has done to me. Indeed, I Think he hates him."

Ash is a good boy and this is why I ask you to take the chance. I understand that you keep a special place in your heart for him and I'm sure he also really cares about you,just look at what he had done in those days!. Try to stay beside him even in the darkest moment and be not afraid, I'm happy even with all these difficulties. I'm not saying you will not have them, i cannot exclude them,but if happiness reached me, it could reach you.

Just I took my chance,take yours. Forget the risk, love if is true can bring tears and pain but it could bring also smiles. It is never a risk to Love somebody. I Beg you to stay beside him, take care of him while I'm not here because I trust you..." finished the woman

Serena was shocked?Embarassed? Frightned? Happy?

The girl impulsively Hugged Delia,who didn't know how to react "I already took this risk-not risk in my hands,when I met Ash. His father may have done errors in his life,but I know Ash is different and I'm not afraid to try. And even if in a strange and impossible future things won't work, I will still love him and be happy with all the things we had been through. I will stay beside him, no matter what is the obstacle!"

The woman hugged Serena and thanked her,while a tear dropped down through her cheek.

Serena was impressed by Ms Ketchum's strong will. Her story really touched her and mostly helped her to discover a side of Ash she never knew and probably he would probably had never told her.

It was difficult for Delia to reveal to someone this terrible and dark truth,that deeply wounded the life of hers and her son. " I kept you here too much,honey, come on...go upstairs and get prepared, because if you don't tomorrow you'll be awake late and you'll miss the airplane" Said Delia drying her tears, knowing that she made the girl lose precious time.

The girl obeyed still shocked about this revelation and entered the guest's room. She packed all of her things in her bag and she fell asleep, or to say the least she tried. Her head was full of thoughts...sad ones?Happy ones? Only her knew. The only thing certain was that from now on she would have been right next to Ash and this could have helped her to understand him better. Also, it was certain that the very next day she would have started a new journey rigth next to him...and for now that would do.

The next morning didn't come late and both of the boys woke up. Delia and Prof Oak offered themselves to accompany them to the airport with the jeep of the latter. Breakfast was very abbundant and Ash sure would have missed his mother cuisine. The fact that having Serena, a very talented cook, comforted him a bit. Also Forsia delicacies helped him to recover from the pain to leave for a while her mother's food.

When 10:00 AM struck, the jeep was now ready and everybody was onboard. The full gang left Ash's place to go to the airport while Mimey wawed them goodbye

It took an half hour to get to the nearest airport. Once arrived, and after doing the Check In, it was time of goodbyes. They all reunited in the hall,where passengers waited their flies

"Ash please be a good boy. Do not go to bed late and eat well. Remember to not do crazy stunts,to smile everyday and to change your underwear everyday" advised him Delia

Ash really prefered that Serena wasn't there to listen to the last part. He covered his face with his hat,feeling very embarassed "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!CUT IT OUT!" he turned his head to Serena,who could not burst in a very loud laughter.

"Aahahah I Trust you,sweetie..." said sweetly his mother, while Ash nodded "By the way I also count you Serena! It is better to have someone to look after him and take care of him!" also said now towards the girl,

Ash,hugged her mother,he really would have missed her. The hug was extended also to Serena, who pointed herself puzzled. The two nodded,confirming that they wanted her to join the hug, seeming like a true and very happy family.

Oak and Delia smiled,while the two were walking in the tunnel where operators check two disapperead,wawing goodbyes to the adults.

The Pallet's inhabitants exited outside and waited for a bit. The wind howled and the sound of the engines of the airplanes were roaring.

One of them became louder and louder,and an airplane flew right above their heads...

"Good Luck,my little sweetpuff..."

.

.

.

 _And So Ash, accompanied once again by Serena and Pikachu, has started a new journey. What surprises are waiting them into the rich country of Forsia?_

To Be continued...

Authors Note: So did you like it? Did you like how the story went? If so please leave a comment. We really need them to improve ourselves in order to make you happier and happier! Oh and sorry if our english sometimes can be wrong. We really try our best but as you know english is not our native language and it's a very hard work to traduce and adapt the story, hope you understand ^^. Oh and as always follow Epicocity,AmourSiv,AmourshippingCanon,potat lasaro they are very good writers!


End file.
